


Off The Island

by Harry1981



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Tommy and Oliver both on island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry1981/pseuds/Harry1981
Summary: AU Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn were stranded on Lian Yu for five years. How does a small step changes the future? What is going on Starling City?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first arrow fanfic. Please leave a review?

There was a blast and that was enough to capture the attention of two Chinese fishermen. As the boat began to make its way towards Lian Yu, a man with overgrown black hair said, “You always had a flare for dramatics, didn’t you?”

“Shut up Merlyn!” Oliver Queen said through gritted teeth, but the excitement and anticipation in his voice was hard to miss.

 Tommy Merlyn, his partner in crime scoffed, “Please. You wouldn’t survive on this hell without me.”

Oliver looked up at the man with a roll of eyes and said, “Run. This will be the last time you set foot on this island again.”

Picking up his bow, Oliver said, “I bet I can race you up to the shore.”

* * *

 

“Two billionaire boys, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn were found alive on a small island in North China Sea. The two boys were aboard the Queen’s Gambit that sunk five years ago, taking seven people with them. Oliver Queen is the son of Robert Queen, the major businessman of Starling City who is officially confirmed dead. Tommy Merlyn is the son of Malcolm Merlyn, the head of Merlyn Global.”

* * *

 

“20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on his back and his arms. X-ray shows a least twelve fractures that never properly healed.”

Moira Queen stands straight and looks at her son’s back. She had not seen him for years. And yet, when the moment had finally come to speak to him, her hand sweats and her body shakes.

She turned to face the doctor. “Has he said anything about what happened?”

The doctor stiffened. “No. He has barely said anything.”

Moira turns to look back at her son.

“Moira, I would like you to prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost might not be the one they found.”

But Moira hardly listened. She pushes the door open and walks up to her son. Enough distance between them if e wants to go away and close enough if he wants to talk to her.

“Oliver?”

He turned and her breath stopped. He looked exactly like before, except he did not have that ridiculous haircut anymore!

“Mom.”

And just like that, a mother hugged her son after years.

* * *

 

“15% of his body is covered in burns and scar tissues. I doubt there is any part which is not hurt on his body. There are more fractures in his body than I would like to say.”

Malcolm Merlyn looked at the frame of his son.

_His son._

When Rebecca had died, Malcolm had left this very son to go and do something to take revenge for his wife. His plans were elaborate and well made.

And then five years ago, his son was gone.

Malcolm learnt a lot then and one of the things was: cherish what you have.

“Has he said anything? What happened, what does he need?”

The doctor shook his head. “He has barely spoken. He only spoke to Mr Queen.”

Malcolm nodded in understanding.

“Malcolm,” the doctor said, “Survivors have a very different life. The man standing there may as well not be your son.”

Malcolm did not pay heed to him. E opened the door and walked in the room. He was not walking slowly-he had no intention of creeping up to his son on the first day of is return.

He gently placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. He felt Tommy’s body relax and the young man turned around.

“Hey Dad.”

Malcolm did not waste a second to pull him in an embrace. Tommy was is son and a proof that Rebecca once existed. He was not going to lose his son again. Never again.

* * *

 

“Much has changed since the two of you disappeared.” Moira said, looking at the rear view mirror and seeing a passive Oliver and an interested Tommy.

Malcolm smiled and stopped on the red light. “We have a Black President.”

“That’s new.” Tommy said with a grin. “What do you say Ollie?”

“What happened on Lost?” he asked, looking at Tommy with a devilish smirk. Moira and Malcolm couldn’t place it but it seemed like a secret joke between the boys.

“That show you watched?” Moira said. “I think everyone died, didn’t they Malcolm.”

“Yes Moira.” Malcolm said, starting the car and moving again. “There was not one survivor I think.”

“Funny how real life’s different.” Oliver muttered and again looking out of the window.

Tommy rolled his eyes and hit Oliver hard in his stomach. The man did not even flinch. Both Moira and Malcolm shared a worried glance.

“What about super bowl?”

Malcolm had to laugh at his son’s question.

“Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers and again Giants.” Malcolm answered.

Tommy turned to Oliver and said, “You owe me twenty bucks.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “I will give it to you when I have money.”

* * *

 

The four reached the Manor without any more discussion. There was easy going silence between the boys and their respective parents. Tommy stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped and stretched.

“Home Sweet Home.” He muttered as Oliver got out. “Isn’t it Ollie?”

“Stop being a prat and take out your trunk.” Oliver said closing the door behind him. Tommy shook his head as the two men stepped up and took out their respective trunks themselves.

“What is in them?” Moira asked. Oliver looked up and smiled at his mother.

“Just trinkets from those five years.” He said.

“Your room is exactly as you left it,” Moira said, pushing open the grand doors of her house. “I never had a heart to change anything.”

She turned to Tommy and smiled, “I set up that room of yours as well. Figured you will like.”

“I would love it Mrs Queen,” Tommy said, “but aren’t we going home?”

Tommy sent a questioning glance to is father who took out his hands from the pocket and sent a pleading look at Moira.

“Your father, Tommy,” Moira said, “has been living here for a long time.”

“Our house stands,” Malcolm said, “if you want to go. I usually go there on weekends. But the company is closer from here and...”

Tommy nodded and looked at Oliver.

“It’s damn good to see you.”

Oliver looked up to see a man come up to him with a smile. His smile flattered as he realized Oliver made no recognition.

“its Walter...”

“Ah!” Oliver said. “Walter Steele. Dad’s friend from the company. Weren’t you his partner or something?”

Walter smiled and shook Oliver’s hand. “Yes. I wouldn’t say partner, rather a helper.”

Oliver heard Tommy snicker behind him and just sent a glare in his direction before walking up to Raisa.

“It’s good to see you Raisa.” Oliver said with a smile as Tommy jumped and wrapped his arms around the older woman’s waist.

“I missed you so much Raisa!” Tommy said.

“It’s good to have you back Mr Queen, Mr Merlyn.” She said.

“The food was horrible on the island.” Tommy said.

Raisa laughed. “Good thing you are home then.”

Raisa turned to Moira and said, “Ms Lance, both of them are coming for dinner.”

Tommy sent a look in Oliver’s direction which he ignored with a roll of eye.

“Wonderful!” Malcolm said, “It would be the fantastic four again.”

As the elders laughed, Oliver turned to see his sister up the stairs. Leaving Raisa’s hand, Oliver turned to walk to the stairs, ignoring whatever everyone said around him.

He walked to the familiar route to see a familiar face up the stairs. Only, she was older. Much older now.

“Hey sis.”

Thea Queen smiled and walked down the stairs in a haste. “I knew it. I knew you were alive!”

Oliver lovingly wrapped his arms around his sister and held onto her, never leaving her.

“I missed you so much!”

“You were with me the whole time.”

* * *

 

“Come on Laurel, we are lawyers, not miracle workers. We can’t win this.”

Laurel Lance, lawyer at CNIS, just ignored her friend’s words. As much as she wanted to agree with her, Laurel knew she was the one who needed to be strong.

“If we can’t win a class action suit against a man who swindled hundred of people out of their homes and life savings, then we are not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office.”

Laurel heard her friend sig behind her. “And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won’t be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers and they’re ready to bury us.”

“You and I against that army,” laurel said, “I love those odds.”

“Why do you hate me?”

Laurel smiled to herself and sat down on her chair, looking at the mess she had created. Adam Hunt was a powerful name and he was a corrupt person. She needed to bring him down. He had taken tons and tons of money from...

“Hey Laurel.”

Laurel broke of her trance to see Sarah, her younger sister bending over her cubicle. She could see some of her vulgar colleagues ogling at her younger sister. Laurel decided to ignore them and said, “Hey. What brings you here?”

“Alright,” Sarah put on her best puppy eyes and pouting lips. “Do not hate me but I kind of got us invited to the Queen’s dinner tonight.”

“Sarah!”

Laurel was up in an instance and could see she was capturing the attention of her fellow lawyers.

“Laurel! Please!” Sarah pleaded. “They are back from the dead!”

“Oliver was going to invite you to the Gambit.” Laurel said, “Not only was he cheating on me but also you could have been dead.”

“But I am alive!” Sarah said, standing up straight, “And right in front of you. Look, laurel, I am not asking you to rekindle your relationship with Ollie. But you were friends. And if not for him, let’s go for Tommy!”

“Did Dad say yes?”

Sarah’s eyes narrowed and her nose flared. “I am not seventeen Laurel. I am going to meet them tonight and if you want to come, just join me.”

Laurel watched Sarah leave. She was still a baby. Not spoiled, but Sarah never understood things.

And maybe she never would.

* * *

 

“Admiring your body?”

“Stop it Tommy.”

Tommy immediately sobered up at Oliver’s tone. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“This needs to stop Oliver.” Tommy said.

“Exactly Tommy.” Oliver said. “My thoughts exactly. You being all cheery and normal is not going to help us. We came back from hell Tommy. DO you really think they are going believe you being all chirpy and exactly the way you were before will help?”

“And you being your brooding self will help?” Tommy retorted. “I know this is hard for you Oliver, worse than I had at points. But please do remember that we are back. And we need to act normal. And me being chirpy is normal!”

Oliver shook his head and sat down on the bed. “What do you think is going on?”

“DO not try to change the subject!”

Oliver looked at Tommy as he too sighed and found himself beside Oliver, sleeping as Oliver himself sat up.

“I honestly do not know. Your mom and Walter are an item. For sure.”

“I know that.” Oliver said.

“But dad?” Tommy said, “Here? It makes zero sense.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Tommy plopped up on his elbows and looked at Oliver. “You have been saying that a lot.”

“We had been stranded on that island for years.” Oliver said. “you stupid mind ought to rub off me at some point.”

“Hey!”


	2. Episode 1(2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such amazing response! I hope this is enough for the crowd waiting for an update.

_The night was stormy. Waves hit the small yacht called Queen’s Gambit violently. Robert Queen, the owner of that particular ship, looked at the radar worriedly. He heard the door open and turned to see one of his crew members come in, drenched with the storm._

_“The storm’s a category 2.” The crew member said walking up to Robert Queen. “The captain’s recommending we head back.”_

_Robert knew it was for the best. “All right. Inform the crew.”_

_Robert turned to see his son, Oliver came out from his chamber._

_“Are we in trouble?” he asked, looking around worried._

_“No,” Robert said, “but we would have been if you had taken Sara with you.”_

_Oliver grinned and looked down shamelessly._

_“Oliver?”_

_Oliver turned to see Tommy Merlyn standing there, looking at the bottle in his hands._

_“Where the hell do you keep the bottle opener again?”_

_“It’s where the bottles are you dork!” Oliver said with a grin._

_Tommy rolled his eyes and said, “I hate yachts. No offence Mr Queen.”_

_“None taken, Tommy.” Robert said with a firm nod._

_Tommy nodded and flipping the bottle, mouthed to Oliver to come soon. Oliver sent him a gesture as he rolled his eyes and went away._

_“You know son,” Robert said, wrapping his arm around Oliver’s shoulder, “You are very lucky you decided to bring Tommy on board instead of Sarah. Or else this would have ended badly.”_

_Oliver shrugged. “Dad, Tommy needed a break. We both know how hellish Mr Merlyn can be.”_

_“He is my friend.” Robert warned, “and second, you need to become serious. Laurel or Sarah.”_

_Oliver grinned and said, “We’ll see Dad.”_

* * *

 

Oliver gazed at the photo of his father and him. It had been five years since he last saw him. Five bloody years.

The door opened behind him and Oliver immediately went into his combat mode.

“What did I tell you?”

Oliver smiled at Sarah’s voice.

“Water is so not your type.”

Oliver turned to see a young and carefree Sarah lance standing there with the huge grin on her face.

“Hey, Sarah.” Oliver said and Sarah ran to hug him tightly. Oliver patted the younger girl on her break and then pushed away.

“How are you?”

“Oliver.”

Oliver turned to see another blonde standing in the doorway, jacket on her hand and anger evident on her face.

Oliver gulped and smiled. “Laurel.”

* * *

 

“If it isn’t the Lance sisters!”

Sarah tightly hugged Tommy and Laurel hugged him soon. Tommy looked at Oliver’s face after leaving Laurel and could just raise an eyebrow. Oliver shook his head and thus, the group sat down for dinner.

“Ok, so what did you miss?” Sarah asked as she looked at the two boys.

She turned to Tommy and smirked. “Your on and off girl, Ingrid, got married to Charles.”

There was equal to no response from Tommy but Sarah kept on talking.

“All your school friends are either married or handling the business. So is the old crowd. I think Laurel and I are the only ones who are still single, isn’t it Laurel?”

Laurel gave an awkward smile.

“What was it like there?”

Immediate silence loomed over the table. Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at Oliver and Tommy, both of their eyes fixed on the food.

“Cold.” Said Oliver.

“Wet.” Answered Tommy.

The silence was immediately blocked by Sarah’s booming voice.

“We all are doing the city tomorrow.” She said.

“I won’t be able to make it,” Laurel said. As Sarah looked at her with her puppy dog eyes, Laurel said, “I have work, Sarah.”

“No problem,” Tommy said with a smile. “So, tomorrow off to the city Oliver?”

“Sure.”  He smiled. “Maybe I can swing by the office tomorrow.”

Walter immediately stopped and looked at Moira and Malcolm with a fixed glare.

“The Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere,” Malcolm said with a smile.

“There’s plenty of time for that,” Moira said.

Oliver gave a forced smile. Before any other topic of talk could be brought up, Raisa slipped and the bowl almost fell over, saved at the last moment by Oliver.

“I am so sorry Mr Oliver.” She said. Oliver smiled and replied in Russian, to be met by confused stares by everyone except Tommy.

“You speak Russian?” Laurel asked with an interest.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college Oliver.” Walter said with interest.

“I did not know you know you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter.”

There was immediate silence, followed by a look being pointed at Thea.

She gave an awkward smile and said, “I didn’t say anything.”

“She didn’t have to.” Oliver said without taking his stare off Moira.

Moira nodded and reached out for Walter’s hand.

“Oliver,” she said, “Walter and I are married, and I don’t want you to think that either of us did anything to disrespect your father.”

“Of course.” Oliver said, before Moira or Walter or for that matter, Malcolm could intervene.

“You were alone and you needed company.” He said, sitting up straight. “Thea did not, did she?”

Thea looked up at Oliver with an element of surprise as Tommy inwardly groaned and covered his face. Laurel and Sarah exchanged a glance and realized that the family problems were soon going to get worse.

“We should get going,” Laurel said, looking at everyone. Sarah nodded and sending an awkward smile to everyone, stood up.

“See you tomorrow Ollie?” she asked, but there was no answer from Oliver who was busy staring at his mother.

“We will be there.” Tommy said, planting a little kiss on each of the women’s cheek as they walked away. Once the sound of great doors closing, Moira looked at Oliver angrily.

“What do you mean Oliver?” she demanded. Tommy took a quick sip before sitting up straight himself and looking at his friend in confusion.

“I am not blind Mom,” Oliver said, still glaring at his mother and reaching out for Thea’s hand who was trembling, “and I am definitely not stupid. You asked for Mr Merlyn to come here to be with Thea so that she would not be alone while you had a new man in your life?”

Malcolm and Moira exchanged a terrified look. Malcolm dropped his fork on the plate and looked at the two boys.

“Oliver, Tommy, there is something you ought to know.” He said, taking deep breaths. “We did not want you to find out this way but...”

“Dad?” Tommy asked, looking at his father and then at Moira and Walter. “What is going on?”

There was a sound of all doors and windows closing as Tommy and Oliver shared a worried glance while Thea kept on murmuring, ‘this can’t be happening’ over and over again.

Malcolm looked at Thea and smiled. “Thea, darling, you are not to blame.”

Before either of the boys could say anything, Malcolm said, “I am not here as Thea’s babysitter. I am here because I am Thea’s father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always found Oliver’s reaction a bit...too passive. So here’s my take on it. I hope you enjoyed it. I write 125-150 words for each review now. So please review! And Merry Christmas!


	3. Episode 1(3)

“I did NOT see that coming!”

Tommy banged the door behind him as Oliver involuntarily flinched and ducked. Turning around, he could see the door off the hinges and a red Tommy.

“Tommy...”

“He went away,” Tommy started in a dangerously low voice. Oliver automatically took a step towards his best friend. “He went away and when he came back, he was cold and distant. He never really was a good father. DO you think he is good enough for Thea? Because I know he is not and I love Thea as my sister.”

Before Tommy could say another word, Oliver’s hand rested on his shoulder. Tommy visibly calmed down and his breath began to slow.

“Tommy, listen to me.”

Tommy looked anywhere but at Oliver. Oliver’s gaze never left Tommy’s face.

“It’s bad,” he said “and it will get even more complicated. Tommy, when we decided we were coming back we knew this.”

“I didn’t know that we would suddenly be step-brothers!”

Tommy violently jerked away from his shoulder and walked up to the counter of the bar. Grabbing a nearby bottle, Tommy opened it with his bare hands and took a huge sip.

“Tommy...”

“Go to sleep Oliver.” He said, taking another sip. “We have a long day tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The night brought a storm in Starling City. Nobody in the Queen’s Mansion could sleep. Everybody turned and twisted and searched for something. Anything to take their minds off the dinner conversation.

Oliver, however, was half-asleep and nightmares came easily.

_“The storm’s getting closer.”_

_Oliver walked up to his bed and handed the second glass to Tommy._

_“It sure is,” Oliver said, taking a sip. “All I need is Sarah right here, to make this storm a less scary!”_

_Tommy shook his head and flicked Oliver on his head._

_“Ouch!” Oliver rubbed his head. “What was that for, you jerk?”_

_“You decided to bring me, Oliver, now stop fantasizing about Sarah!”_

_Oliver laughed at Tommy’s face and fell on his back on the bed. “Ah Tommy, I can never stop fantasizing about Sarah! The things she agrees to do on the bed...pooh! Laurel is boring in that slot!”_

_“Hey!” Tommy said, putting down his glass. “Stop saying shit about Laurel!”_

_Oliver turned to look at Tommy with narrowed eyes. “Why?”_

_“Because she is your girlfriend?”_

_Oliver popped up on his elbows. “Why do you care what I say about my girlfriend?”_

_Thunder rumbled outside as the yacht shook violently._

_“Just...” Tommy was rendered speechless as Oliver looked at him. The realization hit him and soon his eyes widened._

_“You like Laurel?” he demanded, sitting up._

_“WHAT?” Tommy laughed. “That’s absurd!”_

_Before Oliver could say anything, the lights went off. The bed turned upside down as the two men desperately hanged on to something. There was lightning, followed by the Thunder._

_Oliver rubbed his head and sat up, looking frantically for Tommy. He spotted him, half-conscious on the other side._

_“Tommy?” He called desperately._

_As Tommy opened his eyes, There was a huge wave of water inside the yacht and the last thing Oliver heard was his name was Tommy was sucked into the whirlpool._

_“TOMMY!”_

_“OLIVER?”_

_Oliver barely managed to hold his breath as the clouds rumbled above him. He turned to see a lifeboat near him._

_“DAD?”_

_Swimming as fast as he could, Oliver grabbed the boat as his father and the captain pulled him in._

_As he caught his breath, Oliver realized his boat was drifting away._

_“No! No!” Oliver immediately turned to the sea and was ready to jump in the water as his father grabbed him._

_“No! dad, He’s out there!”_

_“He’s not there!” Robert said, holding Oliver. Oliver looked, horrified, as the last of Queen’s gambit sunk into the sea._

_“TOMMY!”_

“Oliver! Wake up! Oliver!”

Before is eyes shot open, Oliver tightly grabbed the person and flipped them. But whoever the person was, was stronger and flipped him back, pinning to the ground.

“TOMMY!”

“OLIVER!”

Oliver’s eyes shot open as he saw Tommy holding him down by his arms. Immediately he went limp, looking around to see his mother, Thea, Mr Merlyn and Walter all looking at them in shock.

“Ollie?” Thea asked desperately, shifting towards Merlyn as he protectively held her from the shoulder.

Oliver immediately broke free of Tommy’s hold and crawled back, looking at everyone. Looking, he found that it was his mother who had called for him and if Tommy had not intervened, he would have hurt his mother.

“I am sorry, I am so, so sorry!”

He said, not looking in anybody’s eyes. Tommy protectively grabbed his shoulder and just by his presence, Oliver felt better.

“It’s ok Oliver,” Moira said, gently looking at Oliver and sitting down. “It’s all right sweetheart.  You’re home!”

Oliver could hardly believe what his mother said.

* * *

 

As the morning dawned, Tommy opened his eyes to look around in confusion.  Where was he again?

Looking to his right, he found Oliver sleeping on the ground. At once, the events of the last night came back.

Tommy couldn’t sleep, of course. But worried footsteps had brought him out of bed and he was glad for that. He knew that if Oliver had attacked anyone else, he would have carried the guilt to his grave.

“Ollie?”

Oliver’s eyes flew open as he looked at Tommy.

“Where are we?”

“At your home.”

* * *

 

As soon as he had freshened up, Oliver pulled out the trunk from under his bed. Changing the numbers, he opened the lock and threw open the lid. Removing the cloth, Oliver pulled out the book and kept it aside. Shuffling through his things, he picked out a gift he had brought for Thea.

* * *

 

“If my Dad finds out...”

“Relax Thea!”

Thea merely grunted at her friend’s answer. She knew she shouldn’t have been doing this, but the experience was worth it.

There was a knock on the door and Thea immediately hid the drug. Turning, she saw none other than Oliver standing at the door.

“Ollie!”

Oliver flashed a smile and bowed. “Speedy.”

Thea closed her eyes and groaned. “Worst nickname ever.”

“What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well!”

Thea smiled at her brother.

“See you later Speedy!”

Thea rolled her eyes as she saw her friend walk out of the door and checking Oliver out. The name was going to be stuck.

“Listen, about last night...”

Thea waved her hand. “It’s all right Ollie. Dad explained to me that you will have different reactions to every subtle change now. It was just the first time, so...”

“Dad?”

Thea mentally cursed herself. Oliver’s reaction last night was bad enough and now...

“I mean,” Thea started but before she could continue Oliver shook his head.

“It’s all right,” Oliver said. “I guess I will have to get used to it now.”

Shaking his head, Oliver looked at Thea with a smile. “I have something for you.”

Thea narrowed her eyes. “You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir.”

Oliver smiled. “It’s a hozen.” Oliver explained, “And in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.”

Thea smiled and took the piece of rock from Oliver. She looked up at his brother and hoped whatever he said was true.

“Hey, Speedy!”

Thea rolled her eyes as Tommy came in her room, clapping Oliver on his back.

“Tommy.” She said with a shake of the head.

“Oh, so Oliver gave you the rock?” Tommy said with a nod. “I would have brought something for you too, but I did not know you were my sister too.”

Thea shook her head as Oliver laughed. “I have, however, brought a piece of parchment from the island which shows that some people did once live there. Are you interested in that?”

“Tommy,” Oliver said in a warning tone as Thea laughed. God, she had missed these two. And now that she knew they were her brothers, she just couldn’t help but feel better.

“Mr Queen, Mr Merlyn.”

Both the men turned to see Raisa standing there.

“Your parents have called you in the living room.”

* * *

 

“Want a drink son?”

Tommy did not say anything. He just stood there, looking at his father with a poker face. Malcolm turned to see no response, so he just made his own drink. Tommy wished he was there in the living room with Oliver, instead of in a room with his father. Anything, even the freaking island was better than his father.

“I know you have questions.”

“Actually,” Tommy said, taking a step forward, “I don’t.”

Malcolm shook his head and said, “Last night said differently.”

“Last night, I had just come off an island,” Tommy said.

Malcolm looked at his son, searching for any trace of anger, sadness. There were none.

“Tommy, after your mother died...”

“Dad.” He said warningly. Malcolm looked at Tommy with a questioning glance. “I said I don’t need an explanation. Whatever happened between you and Mrs Queen is none of my business. And honestly, I am happy that you did it, because now I have a sister. So, last night, I was just trying to understand my own emotions and I do not have anything to say to you. Nor do you have to explain anything to me.”

Malcolm nodded and took a sip of his drink. “Fine. So maybe you can explain something to me.”

Tommy raised an eyebrow at his father.

“What were you doing on Queen’s Gambit? Weren’t you supposed to be in Australia?”

For a moment, Tommy did not do anything. And then he smiled.

Malcolm felt a shiver run up his spine. He knew the smile. It was his own, after all. And before now, he had never realized how bad it was.

“Let’s just say you will never know.”

* * *

 

“Oliver, I know you are hurt and angry...”

Moira stopped as she saw Oliver’s shake of head.

“Mom, I don’t care what happened.” He said, standing up from the couch and walking up to her. “Whatever happened between you and Mr Merlyn led me to have my sister. So, I don’t really want to say anything. Just, did Dad know?”

Moira looked at her son and nodded. “It’s hard not to notice black hair in a family of blondes.”

Oliver laughed and cupped Moira’s cheek. “Mom, Last night, what I said...”

“You were right, Oliver,” Moira said. “I did never think about Thea...”

“But you did get her a father,” Oliver completed “and that has really helped her. So let us leave it at that.”

Moira smiled and hugged her son. She had missed her boy. Of course, Oliver was never this wise but five years in hell-Moira did not even want to think about that.

“Reunion’s not yet over?”

Oliver rolled his eyes as he pulled apart to see Sarah standing there with a smirk. “Hello, Mrs Queen.”

“Hello, Sarah.” She said with a nod. Sarah smiled and turned to Oliver. “Let’s go. The city awaits.”

Oliver took his jacket from the couch. “Tommy...”

“Is here!” the man said, coming down the stairs. Oliver saw a dejected and confused Malcolm Merlyn come behind him. “Let’s get going!”

* * *

 

“Your funeral was awesome.”

Oliver and Tommy smiled at Sarah’s comment.

“Did you get lucky?” Oliver asked.

“Oh, yeah!” Sarah said with a nod. “But let’s just say, if it would have been me instead of Tommy, he would have gotten luckier!” Sarah turned to Oliver with a grin. “The girls were so sad!”

“No!” Tommy groaned from the back seat. “Why, Ollie, you should have taken Sarah instead!”

The mentioned girl rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry Tommy, you’ll get enough girls in your welcome home bash.”

“His what?” Oliver demanded.

“Welcome home bash,” Sarah said with a shrug. Tommy peeped in front with interest. “Come on, two billionaire boys who just happen to come back from dead? That calls for a party. You guys tell me where and when and I will take care of everything.”

“Look at this,” Tommy said with a grin. “Sara Lance, a proper young girl has turned into a play boy-only female.”

Oliver ginned as Sarah said, “Well, With Oliver gone, it was not like I was getting any action. I had to find my own way.”

Oliver’s grin flattened as he turned to Sarah. “You told Laurel?”

The atmosphere in the car turned grim. The speed immediately slowed down. Tommy sat back and crossed his arms, looking at the two people in front.

“It was a hard time Ollie,” Sarah said, slowly stopping the car at the red light. “Laurel was grieving a lot. Trust me, I did not mean to say anything. But she was being all cranky and I...it just came out. It didn’t mean to, of course.”

“I am glad you told her,” Oliver said immediately. “I was not looking forward to coming and explain things to her. And I hope we knew we are not getting together again.”

Sarah laughed as she turned on the car. “Please Oliver. I did not come to take you around town because we fooled around. You and I, we have a lot of history.”

“And I am just a piece of leg,” Tommy said from behind, causing both the people to snort.

Sarah stopped the car just outside Queens Industrial. She looked around and sighed.

“The city is done. Glades has never been worse. Dad comes home every night with a new crime. Usually two, three some days. Your dad sold his factory just in Time.”

Sarah turned to Oliver. “Why did you want to come here?”

Oliver looked out of the window, staring at the abandoned steel factory. “No reason.”

Tommy scoffed. He knew Oliver’s plans. While he just wanted to sit back and relax, Oliver was hell-bent on becoming some kind of guardian angel.

Sarah noticed the expressions on two men, but decided against commenting them. Putting up a cheerful front, she said, “So, now that all talks are done, where do you want to go?”

“To Laurel.”

Tommy groaned. “Dude, you want to see one person who is not glad you came back?”

“Actually it’s two.” Sarah said, “Three if you add Mom’s annoyance.” Looking at Tommy’s expression, Sarah said, “And I’ll shut up.”

“I just,” Oliver said, “I need to talk to her.”

Sarah turned the key and said, “Your wish is my command, but this is not going to end well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 125-150 words each review! Drop those review people!


	4. Chapter 4

“Laurel, I just got this from Hunt’s lawyers.”

Laurel turned to see Joanna handing her a file and walking. Laurel took the file to see what Adam Hunt had issued now.

“They filed a change of venue,” Joanna continued, “ We are now in front of Judge Grell.”

Laurel could not believe it. “Hunt funded Grell’s reelection campaign.”

“Mm-hmm.” Joanna said, taking back the file. “He’s got Grell in his back pocket.” She said with fake happiness, sliding her arm around Laurel.

“You know, it’s fun being your friend. I get to say “I told you so” a lot!”

Laurel couldn’t help but smile. Be optimist, she reminded herself.

“No.” Laurel said, taking out the point. “Adam Hunt’s not smarter than we are.”

“No. He is just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies.” Joanna pointed out.

“We don’t need to go outside of law...”

“ “to find justice”.” Joanna sighed. “You dad’s favorite jingle.”

Laurel turned with a smile to her cubicle, only to find Oliver bloody Queen standing there.

“Hello Laurel.”

* * *

 

Laurel found herself out on a walk with Oliver Queen of all people. She never understood how she found herself in such situations. Last night at the Queen’s place and now...

“You went to law school.”

Great, he was making small talk now.

“You said you would.”

“Yeah.” Laurel would entertain him, if that is what he wanted. “Everyone’s proud.”

They walked, but uneasy silence did not leave their side.

“Adam Hunt’s a heavy hitter.” Oliver said, “You sure you want to get in the ring with him?”

Laurel had had enough. She would finish whatever Oliver had come to her for.

“Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?”

“No, not really.”

Laurel stopped. Looking anywhere but at him, she asked, “Why are you here Ollie?”

Oliver stopped and turned to face her.

She looked at him. He did not look any different from the boy she was dating five years ago. Maybe, except the hair. But it was his eyes that made her think. Last night and then in front of her. They were haunted. Laurel as a lawyer, had worked with enough to people to identify victims.

“To apologize.” He said and Laurel could detect the honesty in his voice.

“What for?” she asked. Even with all the truth, she still had five hears of anger building up inside her. “For cheating on me multiple times while we were dating or for inviting my sister on that wretched yacht? Which I am glad she did not go to, by the way.”

Oliver had the intelligence to look ashamed. Laurel had never seen him like this before and that was certainly new.

“For all of that.” He finally said, looking up. “You deserved much better than me.”

“Don’t I know that?” she said, crossing her arms. “I was grieving Oliver. I was grieving so much. Imagine my sock when my sister told me you invited her of all people.”

Oliver sighed. But Laurel wasn’t finished. She wanted to draw back, looking at the poor boy. But Oliver queen was not poor neither a boy.  He was a bloody coward and cheater.

“You know if it had been any other woman, I wouldn’t have cared at all.” Laurel said. “But it was my sister. My younger sister. Can’t really blame her for doing the same thing I did, Can I now?”

“Laurel, I am...”

Laurel raised her hand and Oliver immediately shut up. “I know you are sorry. You should be. And I forgive you.”

Oliver looked at her with hopeful eyes. Laurel shouldn’t be doing this...

“You spent five years getting punished for whatever you did. However, don’t expect things to get back to normal.”

Oliver nodded. “Thank you Laurel.”

Laurel nodded, her arms crossed. “But don’t try and get to my Dad or Mom. They will kill you.”

“Duly noted.”

Laurel wanted to smile, but merely nodded and turned around and left.

“How did you think that was going to go Sarah?”

Sarah shrugged. “A lot worse, maybe?”

Tommy smiled as Laurel brushed past him, giving him a quick smile. He shook his head and looked in front, only to find Oliver smirking at him. Tommy’s smile dropped as Oliver gestured him to go before her. Shaking his head, he followed Sarah.

* * *

 

“I am glad you guys got that sorted.” Sarah said, walking between the two boys and moving through the back alley. “Now what, tell me.”

Before Oliver or Tommy could answer, a truck came just behind him. Sarah almost fell over, only to be saved by Tommy.

“What the hell!” She said, looking around. 

Before either of men could respond, two men in masks appeared from the other side and shot a tranquilizer at her. Tommy and Oliver immediately went in combat mode, but before either of them could do anything, the men shot them as well and the last thing Oliver saw before passing out was an innocent man getting shot.

_Oliver was desperately clinging to his life jacket, as if that would save him. The captain adjusted a light in the life boat. Oliver honestly felt he was in a nightmare. Every now and then, he would look back, hoping to catch a glimpse of his friend._

_“Here, son, Drink!”_

_Oliver heard is father’s loud voice over the thunder. He turned to find his father holding a bottle to him._

_Oliver hadn’t realized he was thirsty up till that point. Taking the bottle swiftly, he poured down the water down his throat._

_“What the hell are you doing?” The captain seemed to shout. “That’s all we have got!”_

_“If anybody’s making it out of here, it’s gonna be him!” his father shouted back. Oliver did not pay attention to whatever he was saying, He was thirsty and hungry and cold._

_His father grabbed him and whispered, “I am so sorry. I thought we would have more time. I am not the man you think I am.”_

_Oliver looked at is father, confused. What the hell was he talking about?_

_“I didn’t build our city. I failed it. And I wasn’t the only one.”_

“Mr Queen?”

Oliver felt a jolt of electricity pass over him. He gritted his teeth in pain. He shook his head and opened his eyes, only to find himself staring at a weird red mask.

“Did your father survive the accident?”

Oliver knew what this was. A kidnapping to get out information from him. As his father had said-he wasn’t the only one who had failed the city.

He looked around. Sarah was passed out in the corner and Tommy-he was just ready. No abductors looked at him.

 Wonderful.

“I ask the questions, you give me the answers.” The man said and Oliver couldn’t help but feel sorry for this man. He tightened his knuckles, trying to free himself. Oliver knew Tommy had it all under control, but maybe he could help.

The man turned to his comrades and shrugged, before pointing the taser right at him.

Oliver had felt worse but he should give the man some satisfaction before his death. So he screamed.

“Did he make it to the island?” the man asked and Oliver looked back to see Tommy slowly getting up. All the three men had their attention focused on him. Perfect.

“Did he tell you anything?”

“Yes.” Oliver breathed.  Tommy needed just a second.

“What did he tell you Mr Queen?”

Oliver looked up at the man, full with pity and humor.

“He told me that today would be your and your friends’ last day.”

Before the man could understand what Oliver was talking about, Tommy jumped up on his feet and kicked the guard on his left. The man fell on the ground with a thud, yelping.

As the other two turned, Oliver freed himself. Within a moment, he was on his feet and holding his interrogator from his neck.

The third captor looked at the two men with confusion, unsure were to point his gun. The precious second was enough for them.

Tommy kicked up the kicked man’s gun up and caught it without any glitch. He turned to fire at the last kidnapper, who dies as soon as the bullet entered his body.

Oliver kicked his interrogator right between his legs. As he fell down, groaning in pain, Oliver twisted his neck in one go.

Oliver looked at Tommy with a smirk which Tommy responded to with a greater smile. However, the first kidnapper, already been recovered from his shock, grabbed Tommy from his legs and pushed him back, causing him to fall and the gun to drop from his hand.

 Oliver ran to them, kicking the man away. Tommy scrambled to grab the gun before the man could recover again and within seconds, he had shot the man on his head.

Oliver looked around to see three corpses as Tommy stood up. Oliver looked at Tommy and grunted. “You have gotten slow. Six days got you this bad?”

“Shut up, you jerk!” Tommy spit out. “You could have gotten free earlier.”

“I was bidding you time.”

“Yeah, right!” Tommy scoffed.

Both the boys fell silent as they heard Sarah groan. Tommy looked at Oliver with a questioning look.

“The Hood.” He said.

“You are still going with that plan?” Tommy sighed.

“Yes. Now clean off your fingerprints off that gun!”

* * *

 

“So that’s your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single handedly took out three armed kidnappers.”

Oliver nodded. Detective Lance looked a Tommy who nodded as well.

“I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?”

Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know. Find him and you can ask.”

He finally turned to his daughter at the nest couch. “Sarah?”

Sara looked at the boys who were both looking at her with expectant eyes.

“I was....out Dad.” Sarah said, holding her head. “I really don’t know what I saw.”

Detective Lance nodded as he handed the sketch to his partner.

“It’s funny isn’t it?” He said, looking at Oliver. “One day back and already somebody’s gunning for you. Aren’t you popular?”

Moira looked at the man with distaste. “Were you able to identify the men?”

“Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons.” Lance stated, getting back in his business mode. “They were pros. They thought you would pay a king’s ransom for your boys.”

He turned to look at Oliver. “After all, a parent would do anything for their kid.”

“Dad.” Sarah groaned. Moira shook her head as Sarah leaned on the couch.

Detective Lance let his gaze linger on Oliver for a single moment more. He promptly stood up, followed by Walter Steele.

“If Oliver or Tommy can think of anything else, we will contact you.” He said in a business tone. “Thank You gentlemen.”

Detective Lance forced a smile and stood up. “Come on Sarah.”

“I think I will...”

Her words were cut off by her father’s glares.

“Come with you.” She said wisely. “See you later guys. Call me for the party.”

Oliver and Tommy put on forced smile as they too stood up and saw Detective Lance taking Sara out rather harshly and his partner following behind. They met Malcolm Merlyn near the door, who ignored them and entered the Living room in a rush.

“Oh My God, Tommy!” He said in an overdramatic tone.  Oliver merely stood up as Malcolm took his place on the couch. “What happened? Are you all right?”

Oliver fixed a drink as Tommy shifted slightly. “You just missed the story Dad.”

“It was nothing Mr Merlyn.” Oliver said, handing the drink to him. “Just a few kidnappers who thought they could pull some money from you and Mom. This Hood guy came and saved us.”

“I came here as soon as I could.” Malcolm said, “I was in a meeting so I didn’t take the call...”

Tommy looked at Oliver before Malcolm could complete his sentence. “Am I supposed to be surprised?”

“Tommy.” Oliver said in a warning tone. Moira shifted slightly as tense atmosphere descended in the room.

“Tommy,” Malcolm said, “I am trying to be responsible here...”

“That would be a first.” Tommy said, standing up. He looked a Oliver and Moira. “I would like to be excused.”

Before somebody could say anything, Tommy was out of the room. Malcolm dejectedly put down the drink, gently massaging his forehead. Oliver shook his head.

“I will talk to him Mr Merlyn.” Oliver said and then, he was out as well.

* * *

 

“You had to do just do that, didn’t you?”

Tommy looked up from Oliver’s bed as Oliver closed the door behind him. “You know, I think mom put up the other room just for no use. You stay here half the time.”

“You came on a quest from your father Oliver.” Tommy said, ignoring Oliver’s cheerful mood. Oliver immediately dropped his smile.

“I am here for my own.” Tommy said, looking up. Oliver knew this was serious for Tommy. He rarely used such tone and when he did, Oliver knew better than to say anything.

“Those three years when we were apart,” Tommy said, sitting back straight, “Let’s just say I found my reason to come back to Starling.”

Oliver crossed his arm. “I don’t judge you for what you are doing,” Tommy continued, “you don’t get to make my choices.”

“You still criticize me.” Oliver pointed out.

“I have never stopped you.” Tommy pointed out.

Oliver nodded and just decided to continue with his research. There was no way Tommy was going to listen to him.

* * *

 

As hours passed, Oliver found himself researching on Adam Hunt as Tommy did one-hand pushups behind him.

Oliver looked at the article on Adam Hunt he had taken from Laurel’s office. Adam Hunt was a big man. Taking him down would be...quite an experience.

Oliver felt a shirtless and rather sweaty Tommy come up behind him, bending down to stare at the screen.

“Adam Hunt.” Oliver ignored him.

“How bad is he?” Tommy asked.

“His crimes go deeper than theft and fraud,” Oliver said, looking at the window and opening a new tab. “But he’s been able to bribe, bully and kill anyone who goes against him.”

Tommy stood up straight and clapped Oliver on his shoulder. “Well, he hasn’t met you yet.”

Oliver finally looked up as Tommy walked to the door, pulling down a T-shirt. “Do I have you on board?”

Tommy looked back and grinned. “Dressing up as a bloody hood and running around? No thank you very much!”

Oliver narrowed his eyes as Tommy grinned. Picking up a random thing from his desk, he threw it at Tommy.

Tommy caught it easily.

“Seriously Queen?” Tommy mocked, “You got to do better than that!”

Oliver stood up, almost ready to fight when the door opened. Tommy turned, to see Raisa holding a huge platter.

“Hey Raisa.” Oliver immediately substituted his frown with a smile. Tommy, as always put on a cheerful smile and pressed a kiss on Raisa’s cheek.

“Your food is in your room.” Raisa informed with a motherly smile, causing Tommy to grin more.

“Oh, how well you know me!” Tommy said, picking up an apple from Oliver’s tray, winking in his direction and moving out.

“Take a bath Mr Tommy!!” Raisa called as the man sped away, leaving behind a scowling Oliver.

Raisa turned to look at him and said, “You are different.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Not like you to read a book.”

Oliver immediately looked down where he spotted the book. Putting up a smile, he just shook his head and put the book in his drawer and closed the screen.

“I missed you, Raisa.” He finally said, looking up as Raisa walked in his room.

“No kitchen on the island.” She stated good humouredly.

“No.” Oliver said, looking down. “Not many friends either.”

Oliver immediately broke out of his day dream and walked to take the tray from Raisa. “Thank you.” He said, taking it and putting it near his bed.

As he bent down, he pondered over what Raisa ad just said. “Do I really seem different?”

“No.” Raisa said, as he looked around, “You are still a good boy.”

“Oh, I think we both know I wasn’t!”

“But a good heart.”

“I hope so,” Oliver said, looking at her. “I want to be the person you always told me I could be.”

* * *

 

Tommy munched on his apple as he entered his room. It wasn’t that different from that of Oliver’s. The same structure, just on the opposite side. It too was left the same it had been some five years ago. Tommy threw his half eaten apple on the platter, where it landed perfectly and walked over to his desk.

His fingers gently brushed upon a photo of his mother and himself. He was so young when she...died. He barely remembered her,

Tommy sat down on his desk as he picked up the frame. Oliver had his own agendas for coming to Starling. He had his own.

_The last thing Tommy remembered was Oliver and then....gasping._

_Tommy opened his eyes and looked around, only to find himself in the ocean. Tommy wasn’t a very good swimmer. Gasping for breath, Tommy shouted, “HELP!”_

_“Tommy!” he heard Oliver’s voice from a distance. Turning at his point, he watched as the Gambit made its way down the ocean floor._

_“I hate yachts.” He murmured, before shouting for help again. But the thunder was too loud. There was no way Oliver was going to hear him._

_This was it. Tommy Merlyn was going to die, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. No one would ever find his body. Just perfect._

_Tommy knew he was being overdramatic, but with the heavy rain and deep ocean, Tommy wondered if he had a chance of surviving._

_Tommy moved once more, hoping to find anything, absolutely anything to cling on._

_He managed to swim as the skies burst open. Tommy did not know when he found a piece of door but he found one and managed to climb upon it._

_So very titanic, he thought and grinned. But it lasted merely a second as rain splattered on his face. The last thought that crossed his mind before Tommy lost consciousness was – I am coming Mom._

“Tommy?”

Tommy suddenly looked up to find Mrs Queen standing in his doorway. Her eyes were widened, her mouth slightly agape. Tommy looked at her in confusion. His reaction, however, was short lived, as he felt a sting in his hand. Looking down, he realized not only had he crushed the glass but also some of it was in his hand. The photograph, thankfully, was fine.

“I am so sorry for scaring you.” He immediately said, standing up and picking the pieces of glasses off his hand, without even flinching. He put the photo aside-he would buy a new frame. He began cleaning up the mess with his better hand when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up e realized Mrs Queen was looking at him.

“I’ll get the servants to clean up this mess.” She said. Gently taking his hand, now void of any glass pieces, she pulled him to his bed and then proceeded to take out a medical box from one of the many cupboards.

Tommy sat still as Moira sat down in front of him, carefully cleaning his wounds and bandaging him.

“You know,” she suddenly said, “Rebecca was a good friend of mine.”

Tommy couldn’t help but smile. Moira smiled as well, gently bandaging is hand. “She was always chipper and kind hearted. I often find her in you.”

Tommy looked up at Moira with a huge smile. “Thanks Mrs Queen.”

Moira sighed. “I don’ think you’ll ever start calling me Moira now, will you?”

Tommy pretended to think and shook his head, causing both of them to laugh. They drifted into easy silence as Moira put the medicine box back.

“Tommy,” she suddenly said, turning around. Tommy turned to see her worried face. “About Thea...”

“I would rather not talk about it.” Tommy cut her off in a stern but soft tone.

Moira got the message and that was enough for him. But she was not done, clearly.

“Malcolm has been grieving for a long time Tommy.” She said, coming up to him. Tommy looked down, focusing on his and. “I understand you are angry with him but he needs his son.”

“When I needed a father, he was not there.” Tommy said, without even looking up. “Trust me, I am trying. But now...”

Moira clearly understood what he meant. Nodding, she said, “Well, at least you are less brooding that Oliver.”

Tommy looked up at Moira. She was looking at a distance, clearly conflicted. “He has become so distant...”

“Oliver has had it worse than me, Mrs Queen.” Tommy said, “I lost my parents a long time ago. Oliver had to bury Mr Queen’s body.”

Tommy immediately began remembering is time on the island. Unlike Oliver, he was there only for three years. However, even those three years were enough.

“How bad was it?”

Moira question brought him back into the reality. Tommy couldn’t help but smile sadly. Her question was so innocent. If only she knew...

“Really bad.” Tommy answered. Moira seemed to accept the answer.

Keeping her hand on Tommy’s shoulder, Mora smiled. “I was afraid for him. But knowing you were there with him, it makes me feel a lot better.”

Tommy gulped and offered her a smile.

* * *

 

Oliver walked down the stairs and out of the house. He had a plan and he needed to work on it. The old steel factory was the perfect place. Now, all e needed was...

“Oliver!”

Oliver turned around at the sound of his mother. There she was, with his step father. Now that felt odd. Oliver knew he will need to get used to calling Walter his step dad.

She walked swiftly towards him, with a huge smile. As she held his hand, Moira said, “I want you to introduce you to someone. John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you from now on.”

Oliver looked over his mother to see a black man. He stood so straight- definitely military.

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Oliver said with a smile and sent a pleading look at his step-dad. He seemd to have understood him.

“Darling, Oliver’s a grown man.” Walter said, “and if he doesn’t feel the needs of armed protection...”

“Yeah I understand,” Moira cut in, “But it is something that I need.”

Before Oliver could respond, Tommy appeared on his die.

“Whoa buddy, ready to- say, who’s that guy?”

Before Moira could respond, Oliver said, “Our babysitter.”

“He is not your babysitter.” Moira said sternly. “Tommy, I would like you to meed John Diggle. He will be your bodyguard.”

As Moira turned, Tommy leaned and asked, “Why is he so serious?”

“Do I look like his handler?” Oliver said, before moving to the car with annoyance, followed by a over cheerful Tommy.

* * *

 

As the car sped away, Oliver and Tommy shared a glance. Tommy knew what Oliver was thinking. So rolling his eyes, he joined him.

“So,” Oliver said, “What do we call you?”

“Diggle’s good.” The man answered without any sway of emotion. “Dig if you want.”

“You’re ex-military?” Tommy asked, genuinely interested.

“Yes sir.” Diggle said, “105th airborne out of Khandahar, retired.  Been in the private sector a little more than four years now.”

Taking a breath, he continued, “I don’t want there to be any confusion Mr Queen, Mr Merlyn.  My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort.” He took a pause. “Do we have an agreement?”

“Yeah sure.” Tommy said with a smirk. “And I speak for Oliver as well.”

Diggle frowned as he looked at the rear view mirror, only to find Oliver missing. He stopped the car with a jerk and looked back at Tommy.

“Where did he go?” asked Diggle. The poor man’s face almost made Tommy pity him.

“He needed alone time.” Tommy said with a smile.

“But I am hired to protect him.” Diggle said.

“Well, you are hired to protect me as well.” Tommy said, leaning back and smirking. “Can we move, Dig?”

Looking at the man, Diggle looking in front and started driving again. Now, this would be fun.

* * *

 

Oliver made his way through the Glades. It was winter and men shivered, crouching near the fire pits. Oliver had seen worse.  Russia, China-not exactly the hottest places.

He stopped once he saw the closed gates of Queen’s Steel factory. Taking a few steps back, he first threw the bags.

Pacing himself, Oliver carefully took a few steps back before running and jumping up the gate, climbing up with little difficulty and jumping on the other side.

Glancing  back one last time for any suspicious activity, Oliver continued to walk. He had a lot of work.

* * *

 

His first job was to break down the extra wall.  It wasn’t hard-just a few pushes. The wall dropped in front of him with a thump.

Once there was a long free area, Oliver moved to set up the generator and the computer system. He would need a power source that would not be dependent on the city’s power source.

Then, Oliver set up the tables. One for the computer, one for his weapons and one as a operation table.

Once everything was set up, Oliver looked around proudly at his work.

“And thus the Arrow cave is set up!”

Oliver turned at once to see the grinning Tommy standing there.  He walked up to Oliver and crossed is hands, looking at the place scrutinizing. “A little less damp area would be good.”

“What are you doing here? You were supposed to be with Diggle.”

Tommy grinned at Oliver. “Diggle thinks I have a bad stomach. Ten minutes until I have to run.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. Yes, only Tommy Merlyn could make such an excuse.

“Why are you here exactly?” Oliver demanded.

“I wanted to see the place where I am going to have my daily exercise.” Tommy said with a grin, moving forward and looking at the equipments.

“This is not gym!” Oliver shouted.

Tommy grinned and said, “Oh, but you need me!”

With that, Tommy walked out, leaving Oliver to shake is head and continue with his work.

* * *

 

“You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. “ Adam Hunt said irritated. He had had enough.

“I will turn him into a cautionary tale.”

“Yes Mr Hunt.”

God, these people were robots. Had no mind and said yes to whatever he said. Couldn’t he have had some intelligent employees?

“And this attorney Laurel Lance, you said she wasn’t going to be a problem anymore.”

Honestly, that young girl was getting on his nerves.

“I told you to fix that situation.”

Adam Hunt stopped. Honestly, how slow were these people. Turning around, he faced the man. Despite being an inch shorter, Hunt knew he could be intimidating. That was the plan.

“What are you still doing here?”

The man immediately ran away, causing Hun to walk up to his car.

He must have only walked a few steps when something sparked behind him. Seriously? The parking lot was now in the need of electrical change?

He turned around bored when with a whoosh, an arrow pierced one of his bodyguard’s heart.

His other bodyguard shouted for him to get in the car. Hunt wasn’t an idiot, he knew what he had to do. 

As he shut the door firmly, he heard loud gunshots. Before Hunt knew, his breathing had increased, his heart beating faster than ever. He heard someone taunt his bodyguard and then a scream and a groan.

Hunt froze for a moment. He carefully looked around, searching for any moment, trying to hear any sound. After a long, stretched moment of silence, the glass of his door crashed. Hunt immediately bent down to protect himself.

Looking up, he saw a bloody arrow pierced in his car.

Before Hunt could understand, he was pulled back from his car through the window. Hunt crashed on the ground. As he finally opened his eyes, he saw a man in the green hood above his car.

Who was that? Modern day Robin Hood?

“What?” He shouted. Hunt wasn’t ready to part with his money yet.

“Just....tell me what you want.”

15,000 dollars? Or maybe if he goes high, 1 million?

The man jumped down, and in a quick second, was holding Hunt with his collar.

“You’re gonna transfer $40 million into Starling Bank Account 1141by 10 P.M. tomorrow night.”

The amount was too much. Before Hunt could even respond, he spoke up, “Or what?”

“Or I am gonna take it and you won’t like how.”

The man left him, turned around and left. Once he was at a safe distance, Hunt called, “If I see you again, you’re dead!”

The man turned and shot one arrow at is the car. When turned again, the hood was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

“He was wearing a hood.” Adam Hunt said, looking at the two detectives in front of him. “A green hood. And had a bow and arrow.”

 

One of the detectives let out a sigh. Hunt hated it when people did not agree with him. Usually, he would put a bullet through their head. But right now, the people in front of him were two detectives.

 

“What, you don't believe me?” He managed to say with a sneer. Turning around, he picked up the arrow he had managed to pull from his car. “That maniac put two of my men in the hospital.”

 

The dark detective took the arrow with a look on his face that clearly showed how much he agreed with Hunt. “Well, thanks for your statement.”

 

“We'll put out an APB on...Robin Hood.” The other one said, taking the arrow.

Adam Hunt had had enough. EH didn’t care if these people were detectives or bloody FBI officers. They were there because people liked him decided them to be there.

 

“Hey, pal, I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register,” Hunt said, taking forward a step. “I go to the front of the line.”

 

Hunt turned to the other one. “He said he'd be back here by 10 p.m. Make sure you're here first.

You can coordinate with Mr Drakon, my new head of security.”

 

.........................

 

Detective Lance looked at the so-called ‘head of security’ of Adam Hunt. He bloody looked like a kid who had yet to get out of is a rebellious phase and the man who would kill someone first and then ask questions. Typical.

 

“All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time.”

 

He flashed a weird smile at the man and walked out with his partner.

 

“Looks like Queen was telling the truth.” Lance couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the comment.

 

“Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything,” Lance said, entering the elevator. “This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it.”

.....................

 

“Party, party!”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes at the weird tone at which Tommy was singing and dancing. Oliver knew he didn’t need as much of mental support as Tommy. He had mood swings worst than a pregnant woman.

 

“Are you done?” Oliver asked with a sigh as he straightened his coat. Looking at the mirror, Oliver could tell he did not look as bad as earlier. Maybe, meeting people would do him good after all.

 

“Hey!”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Tommy’s protest and checked his phone. Hunt had yet to transfer the amount.

 

Before Oliver could speak, Tommy was dragging him out of the room and down the stairs.

 

“I am excited okay?” he said with a sincere smile. “I mean, the first party in five years and that is also centred around you?”

 

Oliver narrowed his eyes. “This is certainly not the first party you have attended in five years.”

 

Oliver merely received a death glare and a rather humiliating pinch on his arm as Tommy looked around for any spectators.

 

“First of all,” He whispered, “you are a really bad secret keeper. And second of all, I had to kill seven people. So no, not a party that I was looking forward to.”

 

Oliver laughed as he pulled open the back door of his car, only to be taken aback.

 

“Put on your seatbelt, sir.” John Diggle said, looking at Oliver with a smile. “Wouldn't want you to miss your party.”

Oliver shook his head and smiled as Tommy grinned.

‘I like him.’ He mouthed, before entering the car.

 

....................

 

 “Sara has definitely gone overboard.”

 

Tommy couldn’t help but agree. Not only has she managed to get the place Oliver had asked for, no doubt by her connection to the SCPD, but had also got everything that a welcome home bash could have.

 

Loud music, check.

Disco lights, check

Sexy girls, check.

Drinks on the go, check.

 

Too bad the ‘boys’ were over this.

“Reminds me of a party I had to attend to,” Tommy muttered as Oliver looked at him with an incredulous look.

 

“ What were you exactly doing the year we were apart?”

Tommy grinned at Oliver’s question. “Oh you know, Ivo’s ship could be a handful.”

Before Oliver could respond, Sara spotted the two and gestured the DJ to lower the volume.

 

Both of them looked at Sara.

“Have you noticed how hot she has gotten?” Tommy said, check out the short, golden dress she was wearing.

“Have you noticed how muscly she has gotten?’ Oliver retorted. Tommy scowled at Oliver as Sara reached the two.

 

“Everybody, hey!” she shouted, grabbing everyone’ attention. “The Men of the hour! And, ladies, please give them a proper homecoming.”

 

Oliver and Tommy shared a grin as people cheered and shouted at them. This was fun. No matter how serious life was, how many problems there were, these parties always managed to soothe them down.

 

Tommy pushed Oliver first on the stage. Oliver was having none of that. He pulled his brother up as chants of ‘Tommy’ and ‘Ollie’ took over the party.

 

“Thank you very much, everybody!” Oliver said, erupting more cheers from everybody. Sara handed two glasses to the boys as they gulped them in one go.

 

“God, I missed tequila!” Tommy shouted as Oliver grinned, causing more shouting.

 

............

 

Adam Hunt looked as his men worked hard and got ready for tonight. If the Hood was going to come, it would be his last mission ever.

.

“What the hell's going on out there?” Adam finally asked. The loud noise was making his ears go berserk.

“It’s Across the street.” Drakon said, looking at the lights “Party for the guy they rescued off that island. Oliver Queen.”

 

.............

 

“Bye.”

Oliver smiled at the random girl as Tommy took another drink. How did this man never got drunk, Oliver still wished to know.

 

“What’s with the brooding guy?” Sara asked as Tommy slipped an arm around her. “Now, by my rough estimate, you have not had sex in 1839 days.”

 

Oliver shook his head as Tommy nodded, putting on his puppy eyes.

“As the only girl who knows this crowd, I highly recommend Carmen Golden.”

“Which one?” Tommy asked, looking at the three girls Sara was pointing at.

 

“She looks like the girl from Twilight,” Sara informed, sipping her own drink.

 

“What's Twilight?” Oliver asked, confused.

 

“You're so better off not knowing,” Sara said with a shake of the head.

 

Oliver shook his head and turned around, only to see his Thea standing there with her friends. Thankfully, she wasn’t the one taking the packet from the dealer, it was one of the other girls. Maybe the one he had seen in the morning.

 

“Back in a minute.” He muttered, taking off. Not that Sara and Tommy cared, they were busy scrutinizing girls for his night.

 

Oliver went over the crowd and grabbed Thea. She looked shocked and he was glad for that.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t see me.” She muttered, before flashing a smile to her friends, “Back in minute girls.”

 

“Who let you in here?” Oliver went straight to business. Thea was still a teenager, for God’s sake. He definitely wasn’t proud of what he had done in his teens, but the last thing he needed was his sister following his footsteps.

“I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Queen." ” Thea grinned, but Oliver could spot hesitation in her voice.

 

“Well, you shouldn't be here.” Oliver reprimanded. Thea immediately took a defensive stand. Oliver, from is five years of experience of handling people, knew this was bad.

 

“Oh, I'm not 12 anymore.”

That stung, Oliver had to admit. He needed to take a better stand. Oliver had not dealt with teenagers before but he had seen Thea, years ago when he had come to Starling City. She needed help.

 

So Oliver sighed and took a deep breath. “Yeah, you are right. You're 17.” With a small smile on his lips, he held her face like they used to, all those years ago. Thea was clearly taken aback, but she did not protest.

 

“Thea, this is not the life Dad would have wanted for you.”

 

 Thea stiffened. Oliver knew he had struck a chord. But Thea immediately freed herself of Oliver’s touch and stepped back, taking a defensive stand.

 

“Ollie, I love you,” she said, crossing her arms, “but you can't come back here and judge me. Especially for being just like you.”

“I am not judging you,” Oliver said, getting back to his neutral stand.

 

“My brother and my father died, Ollie,” Thea said, not even listening to Oliver. It was as if she decided to take out all the anger then and there. “And then I got a new Dad. So, for your kind information, I am not the twelve years old you left behind.”

 

“I am not saying you are.” He said calmly. “I am just worried about you.”

 

“Well, I have a Dad for that, now,” Thea said, before turning around and walking up to her friends.

 

“So Malcolm knows you are here?”

 

Thea froze midway as Oliver’s words reached her ears. She slowly turned back, looking at Oliver with narrowed eyes.

 

“You wouldn’t.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Thea looked at Oliver with red eyes, and then back at her friends. If her Dad found out...

 

She turned and walked out of the club, leaving her confused friends behind, but not before flashing a finger to Oliver.

 

Oliver had to admit, that hurt, but at least the crisis was averted for the time being.

 

.................

 

Tommy was half listening to Sara as she pointed out the girls. His eyes were fixed upon Oliver and his sister.

 

_His sister, Thea._

Gosh, that felt weird.

 

But he was impressed by how Oliver managed the situation. Whatever he had done, Thea was clearly not happy as seen by her gestures. But he had got her out of the club and that was enough.

 

 

“Laurel!”

 

Tommy immediately turned as he saw Laurel making her way towards them. He at once took off his hand from Sara’s shoulder, a gesture not missed by the two women. But Tommy did not care. Laurel, was here.

 

“You're here.” He smiled as Laurel hugged him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She said with the same smile. Her eyes wandered away and Tommy just couldn’t take his eyes off her. Gosh, he had missed her.

 

They weren’t exactly a group. Tommy was best friends with Oliver and Laurel was Oliver’s girlfriend. But often, they had met during parties and get together’s. Tommy had always found Laurel interesting and with Oliver usually trying to flirt with another woman, the responsibility fell on his shoulders to entertain and involve Laurel.

 

“Have you seen Oliver?’ she asked, snapping Tommy away from his daydream. He deflated a bit, knowing she was there for him. But Tommy knew better than to show his real emotions.

 

“Yeah,” he said, pointing in the general direction he had last seen him. “Somewhere over there.”

 

She flashed a quick smile before taking off in the direction. He watched as she found Oliver and took off.

 

She was way out of his league.

 

Tommy shook his head in despair and turned, only to find Sara looking at him suspiciously.

 

“What?” he asked, taking another drink.

 

“Nothing.” She mumbled, leaving with some girls, leaving Tommy to find another hottie for him.

 

............

 

“I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but if you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here.”

 

Oliver smiled. Yes, this was Laurel. Always thinking about other people. She was so...perfect. God, why did he never see it before?

 

“I would remember that,” Oliver said with a smile. “But I think I have Tommy for that.”

 

Laurel nodded. “About that, is he alright?”

 

Oliver looked at her, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Ollie, you and Tommy spent five years on a bloody island. Isn’t he too happy for someone who went through that?”

 

Oliver rubbed his temples. “It is his way of coping, Laurel. Tommy was the one who was always full of hope. There were times I had given up but it was him who had brought me out of my depression. This is how he worked-in fact, this is how he always worked. Hiding is pain under laughter.”

 

Laurel took a step forward, looking at Oliver worriedly. “And you?”

 

Oliver shrugged. “What about me?”

 

“How do you cope with everything you went through?”

 

Arrows.

Kicking.

Punching.

Killing.

 

Before he could answer, his phone went off. He pulled it out from his shirt pocket, only to find it was ten and Adam Hunt had yet not done his work.

“Something wrong?”

 

Oliver looked at Laurel and then at the phone.

 

“ I asked somebody to do something.” He said, putting back the phone in his pocket. “They didn't do it.”

 

He looked at Laurel. God, he wanted her. He wanted her so much. Five years e had carried her photograph around, hoping one day he would come back and apologize. Say sorry and hoping she would forgive him. 

 

That was exactly what she was doing and yet Oliver knew he would never be able to accept her again. He was a monster and Laurel deserved somebody better. Someone so much better than him.

 

“Laurel,” he looked in her eyes, determined to maintain the focus, “You need to stay away from me. I am the same man that left Starling City five years. You are looking into my eyes and hoping to see if the island changed me. The answer is no. I will hurt you and this time, it’ll be bad. So please, stay away from me.”

 

He walked back. “Gotta go. Have five years to catch up.”

 

Laurel look at him, absolutely loathed. She was hoping he had changed. And he had.

 

“You know what, Oliver? You're wrong.” She said, crossing her arms and taking a step forward. “That island did change you. At least now you're honest.”

 

And with that, she turned and left, leaving Oliver alone. He had a work to do.

 

......................

 

 

“Tommy.”

Tommy looked at Oliver coming towards him. He, like the good friend he was, handed him a drink.

 

“Talk with Laurel went bad?”

 

“You really want to talk about Laurel?” Oliver retorted, before taking a sip. “I need your help.”

 

“Need me to find a girl? I have got everyone around.”

 

“I need you to take down Hunt.”

 

Tommy sighed and put down the glass. “Tell me you are kidding me.”

“Dig’s onto me,” Oliver said, taking another sip.

 

“He will be suspicious of me!” Tommy said, “And I do not want a military man behind my back.”

 

Oliver looked at Tommy with pleading eyes.

 

“I know where this is going, Oliver.” Tommy said “And as I said, I do not want to be sucked into your crusade. I came back for a normal life. Not some...police business.”

 

“I promise this is the last and the first time,” Oliver said.

 

Tommy looked around. Indeed, Diggle’s eyes were fixed on Oliver, not on him.

 

“This is the only time I am putting on that hood.” Tommy said, “And I am taking the gun.”

 

“Absolutely.”

.............

“You two cover the elevator. Hang back and be ready.” Drakon ordered. “Stay in the corners and stay alert.”

 

He jogged up to the office, before turning to Hunt.

 

“It's past 10. He's never getting in here.”

 

As Hunt nodded, unknown to him, an arrow pierced on the wall just beside his window.

 

/...............

 “All's clear.”

Lance nodded. He will catch this stupid Hood. He just hoped Sara wouldn’t be caught in this crossfire.

 

........

 

As the lights went off, every security member in Hunt’s office went silent and alert.

 

Tommy smirked. They would never know what it them.

 

The elevator opened and the men began to fire at once. Huh. Typical.

 

Once the fire had ceased, he watched as the men entered the elevator and looked around.

“You missed!” he said, jumping from the ceiling of the lift and kicked the man of his left at once. The other man tried to come at him, but Tommy was strong.

 

Tommy had to admit, the voice modulator was a good idea. He needed to start giving Oliver more credit. Oliver had definitely planned everything well.

 

Tommy kicked a man and used him as a shield as someone fired on him. Taking out an arrow, he shot the man, just getting him near his heart. Well, he wasn’t the archer.

 

Tommy took out his gun and shot the last man. As the last bullet fired, he hid behind a pillar, taking a breath. God, he had missed this. Why wasn’t he joining Oliver again?

 

..............

There was brief silence in Hunt’s office. Everyone had their guns ready, all ready to take off this stupid vigilante.

 

As soon as the glass shattered into millions of pieces, the men began firing. Once the bullets stopped, they realized that they were shooting on a dead man.

Before either could recover, the Hood flung in the room, kicking the first man and taking his gun before shooting at the other one.

 

Once the men were eliminated, Tommy took out an arrow and shot it at the wall.

 

Hunt emerged from below the table and then looked at the Hood.

“You missed.” He said with a sadist smile.

 

“Did I?” Tommy asked, taking a moment to himself. Before he could continue, a man attacked him from side. Recovering immediately Tommy punched him in the gut, only to get a kicking back. The man punched Tommy and Tommy did the same. God, this was what he was missing!

 

“He’s here!” Tommy heard Hunt say, running out of his office.

 

.......

 

“All units converge. All units converge!” Detective Lance shouted, before breaking into a run.

 

.........

 Tommy picked up the man threw him on a glass table. Oops, that might have hurt!

But this man was hell bent on making sure Tommy got down.

Tommy barely knew what he was doing. They were exchanging punches and kicks. He bust the man’s head on an ancient pot as he kicked Tommy on his chest. Tommy pulled the man by his leg and threw him down, only for the man to reach out for the gun and fire at Tommy.

 

Tommy felt a single bullet go in his chest as e jumped and threw his faithful boomerang to the man. As he got knocked off, Tommy caught his weapon, before falling on the ground and groaning in the pain.

 

“Lay down your weapons or we will open fire.”

 

Tommy had to admit, Detective Lance had the worst timing ever. He picked up a bullet from his side and threw it away, before setting is hood over his head.

 

Tommy got up and shot one arrow, breaking the light on the gun before breaking out in a run. The bullets barely missed him as he broke the glass and jumped out of the window.

 

.....................

 Lance had seen idiots before. He caught one every other day. But what kind of idiot flung himself out of the window to save himself from the cops?

 

As he ran to the window, he saw the man in the hood moving down to the club across the street.

“Tell me you saw that.”

 

................

 

“Search the building. Roof to the basement. Find him!” Lance ordered his troops as they began to move and the music stopped.

 

“Starling City police. The party's over, kids.” He shouted, before seeing his daughters there. Of course, both of them were there.

 

“Dad, what’s going on?” Sara asked, looking annoyed. Laurel was more interested.

 

“There was an incident at Adam Hunt's building.” He said as he saw Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn making their way towards him.

 

“I think this is a private party, Detective.” Tommy said, putting his hands in his pocket, “Unless Sara invited you.”

 

Sara sent a ‘really’ look at Tommy before turning back to her father.

 

“There was an attack on Hunt’s building. Know about that?”

 

Oliver turned to face Laurel, which Lance did not like one bit.

“Isn’t he the guy you were working on?”

 

“Yeah,” Laurel said, turning to face her dad. “What exactly happened?’

 

“He just got attacked by the guy with the hood. The guy that saved your ass the other day.”

It was clear by his tone how much Lance hated this guy. Not only did he save two very intolerable and stupid boys but also managed to get into Hunt’s building under his protection.

 

“You didn't find him?” Tommy asked, almost mockingly, before realizing he was in front of half the lance family.

 

“I'm gonna offer a reward.” Oliver suddenly said, turning around and addressing the crowd.

“Hey, everybody. Two million dollars to anybody that can find a nut guy in a green hood.”

 

There were cheers and as Oliver turned, Detective Lance was immediately right in front of him.

 

“Here’s an advice Queen,” he said, like an angry lion, “Stay away from my daughters.”

 

Laurel and Sara both were holding Lance and pulled him away, getting him out. Sara sent an apologetic look in his way before moving out.

 

Oliver and Tommy shared a look before Tommy turned and shouted, “It's too quiet in here! This is a party.”

 

Once the loud noise and the madness were back, Tommy turned to Oliver, wo was looking at him with a grin.

 

“What?’ Tommy asked, knowing well enough what Oliver wanted.

 

“So?”

 

Tommy picked up two shots of tequila and handed one to Oliver. “The work is done.”

“And?”

 

Tommy sighed. “You got me convinced.”

 

Oliver grinned before taking a gulp.

“But...let us make this very clear that I am not going to support you every single time!” Tommy said, annoyed at the way Oliver had won him over. “Only once in a while will I help you with your...fool’s crusade.”

 

“We’ll see,” Oliver smirked, before gulping in another shot.

 

...........

 

“What the hell are you talking about? Forty million dollars doesn't just up and vanish.” Hunt shouted over the phone

 

“Untraceable? It is $40 million. Find it! How did he do it?”

 

..................

 

Oliver looked satisfied as the money was sent back to the people to whom it originally belonged. His first task was done. Picking up a pen, he crossed the name of Adam Hunt as memories of the day haunted him.

 

_It was still stormy and Oliver was sure it could rain any moment. He was half asleep when his father leaned to him._

_“There's not enough for all of us.” He said._

_Oliver hardly cared. All he wanted to do was to sleep._

_“ Save your strength.” He mumbled to his dad._

_“You can survive this. Make it home, make it better. Right, my wrongs. But you gotta live through this first.”_

_Oliver barely cared._

_“You hear me, Ollie? You hear me, son?”_

_Oliver was sure his dad had gone mad. “Just rest, Dad.”_

_“No.”_

_Oliver barely heard his father’s mutter as he pressed a kiss on Oliver’s head._

_He was shaken awake by the sound of a gunshot. As he opened his eyes, he saw his dad holding the gun._

_“ Dad?” he almost shouted, out of shock, out of fear and out of confusion. All things related to sleep was gone from his mind._

_“Survive.” Was the last thing Robert Queen said before shooting himself._

“Oliver?”

Oliver turned to see Tommy looking worriedly at him. Oliver shook his head, touching his head and turning to see all the sanctions complete.

_................._

 

“No! If hypothetically, $50,000 magically appeared in your bank account, it might be best not to speak about it. To anyone. Ever.”

 

Laurel laughed at her own words. She just couldn’t believe it.  “God bless you too.”

 

“I just got a very grateful phone call from one of our clients against Adam Hunt.”

Laurel smiled and turned to face her friend. “Me too.”

 

“It looks like Starling City has a guardian angel.”

Laurel could help but agree at the words. She turned to see Sara standing there, with two packets of the burger.

 

“How’s Dad?”

 

Laurel munched on her burger, shrugging. “Don’t know. Mom didn’t say a word.”

 

“I am worried about him Laurel,” Sara said, thinking. Laurel looked at her worried sister and immediately reached out to her.

 

“Hey, hey!” she immediately grabbed her hands, “He’s going to be all right. He’s just worried that...”

 

“That I’ll leave again.” Sara finished. Laurel shook her head. This was an avoidable topic at their home and she wasn’t comfortable at all.

 

“That doesn’t have to happen,” Laurel mentioned, hoping Sara would agree. Instead, she turned and smiled at Laurel, a smile that showed how much she had changed in past five years.

 

“ Just because you found your dream job here doesn’t mean  I will as well,” Sara said. “Plus, I will be hearing from my college soon. Maybe they have a place free.”

 

“I am not a little girl anymore. Daddy has to know that.”

 

Laurel sighed. She wasn’t ready for this now.

 

...................

 

“The police failed to identify the men I hired to kidnap Oliver. And they never will. Should we arrange another abduction?”

 

“No.” Moira Queen said with finality. “There are other ways of finding out what my son knows.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAd this is the end of episode one. For those interested, I have this on fanfiction net and I have started with episode two there. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 rewrite, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Long time no see, eh? I promise I will be regular now!   
> Also, this is unbetad. SO sorry for errors. If you see any errors let me know

“Who's that? Where'd he come from?”

 

“Aren’t these guys adorable?”

Oliver snorted as a single guy came towards him. They never learn!

 

“I still remember the training at Bratva.” Oliver heard Tommy speak in his ear as he blocked the punch from the guy and punched him right back, making him fall.

“Always work with the team.” Tommy said wistfully as Oliver kicked the other guy and punched the other one and then hit the last one with the arrow.

 

“They are coming in the crowd!” Oliver growled before kicking another one of the Redmond’s minions.

 

“Oooo! So they do learn!”

 

“What's going on here?” Oliver did not waste a single second as Redmond started instructing his men. “Get the chopper back, now.”

 

Oliver pulled out an arrow and aimed it at the man who was pointing his gun at him. He immediately shot another arrow at a man behind him and pointed one at Redmond himself and is bodyguard.

 

It wasn’t hard to knock out the bodyguard. They were all idiots-not military like Diggle. He shot the bodyguard and punched him, making his way towards Redmond.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Please, wait, wait.”

Oliver was having none of that. He pulled the man by his collar and dragged him behind. Throwing him on another rooftop, Oliver jumped over him, landing perfectly.

 

Kicking the protective layer over the fan, Oliver picked up the man and almost forced his face over it, making sure he screamed with the fear of God in him.

 

“Marcus Redmond, you've failed this city.” He started as Tommy chuckled in his ear. He would take care of that idiot later.

 

“Please, don't.” The vermin pleaded, groaning and shaking with fear and pain. “Please. Don't.”

 

“Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money.”

 

“You know, these guys will keep pleading. That is all they ever do.” Tommy said and Oliver could hear him munching.

“Do it now.” Oliver ordered.

 As soon as he muttered an okay, Oliver left him and jumped, moving away.

 

* * *

 

“And the hero of the hour returns.”

 

Oliver dropped his bow, glaring at Tommy. The mentioned man was on is fifth can of Pringles and third bole of juice, smirking at Oliver

 

“Want it?” he offered as Oliver went on to take off the hood.

 

“Tommy, when I am on the field, I need to concentrate!” He said, putting down the hood with a thump. Tommy cocked his head, looking at Oliver with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You know, you are the one who asked me to join you.” He said, munching again.

 

“To help me, not to irritate me!” Oliver said, taking off the clothes and getting back into civilian clothes. “And how many of those are you going to have?”

 

“Hey, I was away for civilization for years. I need a break!” Tommy said, munching again.

 

“Says the Bratva captain.” Oliver muttered, pulling down a T-shirt.

“There is nothing Bratva against eating.”

“I am sure there is something on eating like a bloody monkey. Come on, we need to get home.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Over the past 15 years, Mr Redmond has withdrawn more than 3O million dollars from the plan's account. Mr Redmond claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redmond was coerced by the vigilante.”

 

Tommy stared at the TV as the weird sketch of Hood came on. Mrs Queen, Walter, his Dad and Thea all were looking at it as well. Oliver was being stupid in Tommy’s opinion. Maybe not the Queens, but his father could figure out who the hood was easily.

 

“This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians, right?”

Tommy whipped around to see Oliver come in, looking at the TV as well.

 

“Five years on an island and you still know who they are.”

Tommy and Malcolm snorted at Thea’s comment. The well times reaction led to an awkward glance.

 

“Been catching up.” Oliver smiled. “It's nice to see our culture has improved while I was away.”

 

“But the city used to be different.” Moira commented as Walter gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “People used to feel safe.”

 

“Aww.” Thea cooed, looking at her mother. “What's the matter, Morn? Afraid we're gonna be next?”

 

She was met by glares by both her parents. But it hardly had any effect on her. Tommy sighed. He was worried about Thea.

 

“Do you have any questions?” Malcolm asked, looking at Tommy and Oliver.

“It's a simple proof of life declaration. Read out a brief statement to the judge and your death in absentia judgment will be voided.” Walter filled in, buttoning his suit and nodding at the two men.

 

“It's fine.” Oliver said, ”I've been in a courtroom before.”

 

“Four times by my estimate.” Tommy said, looking at Oliver with a grin. “There's the DUI. The assault on that paparazzi douche bag.”

 

“Stealing that taxi, which was awesome, by the way.” He said with a grin. “And who could forget peeing on the cop?”

 

“I wish everyone would.” Moira muttered, earning an apologetic smile from Oliver and a glare in Tommy’s direction.

 

Tommy ignored the glare to look at Thea. “Are you coming Thea?”

 

“I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me.” Thea said, glaring at Oliver.

 

“Hey!” Tommy looked offended. “I am not talking about this idiot. Your other brother is getting resurrected as well!”

 

“Who has also been in court two times,” Malcolm filled in, gently pressing a kiss on Thea’s forehead.

 

“Yes!” Oliver said triumphantly. “You were there for stealing the taxi and didn’t you shoplift?”

 

Tommy sent a glare in is direction before turning to Thea. “Come on! We can afterwards go to a family lunch!”

 

“As much as I would love it,” Thea said, walking out of the room, “I have homework.”

 

“Fair enough.” Oliver shrugged.

 

“Mrs Queen, car's ready.”

 

Everyone was relieved to hear Diggle’s voice. As the three elders walked out of the room, Oliver made a punching gesture to Tommy who in turn stomped on Oliver’s foot, causing the other man to bite his lower lip to stop from screaming.

 

* * *

 

 

 

As soon as the two heirs walked out of the car, there were a string of questions thrown at them.

“Mr Merlyn, how did you survive?”

“Mr Queen, did your father make it to the raft?”

“Mr Queen, did you see your father die?”

“Mr Merlyn, do you know why the yacht sank?”

 

* * *

 

 

“There was a storm.”

 

Tommy looked at Oliver, who was the one making the declaration. Five years and yet the day was still fresh in their minds.

 

“The boat went down. Tommy and I were the only survivors.”

 

_“He's not there.” Robert queen said, pulling Oliver back._

_“OLIVER!!!” Tommy shouted, trying to swim to the lifeboat he had spotted, as the cloud rumbled above him and the cold water drenched him._

 

“My father didn't make it.” Oliver said, brining Tommy out of his memory. He felt a hand over his and turned to see Malcolm looking worriedly at him. Normally Tommy would have pulled away his hand, but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stand anymore.

 

“We almost died. I-- I thought that I had because I spent so many days on that life raft before we saw the island.” He continued.

 

_Tommy opened his eyes, grasping for breath. Every inch of his skin was hurting. He could feel -cold._

_“Where am I?” he said to himself, turning his head slowly as the thoughts of last night all came rushing to him._

_As his eyes flew open, he realized he was on a floating door and above him was dark grey sky. The storm had subsided. But there was nothing around. Slowly turning, Tommy could see the debris left behind by the boat._

_He was going to die._

All a lie. It was only Oliver who had made it to Lian Yu. It still scared Tommy to think of that one year Oliver must have spent alone. Not all alone, of course. But the first day, when he must have had to bury Mr Queen.

 

“When we reached there, I knew that we were gonna have to live for both of us. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept me going.”

 

“Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Tommy and Oliver's disappearance at sea aboard the Queen's Gambit five years ago.”

 

Oliver was glad that the lawyer took over. He wasn’t sure if he could have continued. He couldn’t look back-he couldn’t meet anybody’s eyes, not even Tommy’s.

 

_Oliver barely managed to crawl as he saw the land. His feet naturally gave away at every two steps, out of exhaustion and shock. But he somehow managed to get on the land._

_He had to survive._  

 

“Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded.” The lawyer continued and Oliver turned to look at his mother, who was smiling at him. He saw Malcolm holding Tommy, as if he was a five year old child. Tommy refused to meet Oliver’s eyes. Oliver knew he felt guilty. He shouldn’t. He too survived.

 

* * *

 

“That was exhausting.” Oliver muttered. Tommy nodded as the three elders walked in front.

“Gotta agree.” Tommy said. “Hey I am sorry you had to speak for both of us.”

 

“It’s not a big deal.” Oliver shrugged. “All I had to do was change the pronouns at places.”

 

Tommy gave a small smile as Moira turned back.

 

“Now on to the offices.” She said to Oliver. “Everyone is waiting to meet you there.”

“Yes, Tommy.” Malcolm smiled, “we should be off as well.”

 

Oliver stopped and reached out for Moira. “Morn, that was, uh, a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Could we do that tomorrow? Please?”

 

Moira nodded in understanding. “Of course.”

 

Malcolm turned to Tommy who shrugged. “I am fine. It was he who had to do it all.”

It was clear that Malcolm did not believe his son for a single minute but did not protest at all, continuing down the stairs.

 

“Last week you couldn't wait to get to the company.” Walter said with a gently smile.

“I spent five years away from civilization, Walter.”  Oliver said, walking down. “I wasn't exactly thinking straight.”

 

Before Oliver could continue, the two boys ran into Laurel.

“Hi!”

The said woman looked less than happy to see Oliver. Instead, she turned her attention to Tommy and gave her a charming smile.

“Hey Tommy. What brings you here?”

“Um,” he looked at his friend and then back at Laurel. “Just got resurrected. Legally. What are you doing here?”

“My job.” She said, throwing daggers at Oliver. He had the decency to look down. It wasn’t hard for anyone to understand that their last meeting was away from ideal.

“Actually, it’s the D A’s.” Joanna prompted from the back, causing Laurel to stop her glare at Oliver.

Oliver took a step forward and greeted the new lady.

“Hi, Oliver Queen.”

“Emily Nocenti.” She said, shaking hands with the man.

“Oliver just got back from five years on an uncharted island. Before that he was cheating on me with my sister. And last week, he told me to stay away from him. It was really a good advice.”

“Excuse me.”

Oliver and Tommy at once moved away, leaving space for Laurel to storm away.

The other two women shared a glace and were off before any more drama could continue.

* * *

 

Martin Somers was crowded from every inch.

Play cool and get out-that was his aim.

“What do you have to say about the accusations made by Laurel Lance?”

Somers fought an urge to roll his eyes. Play cool-he reminded himself.

“I don’t know what I have done to earn this witch hunt form Miss Lance and her bosses at the CNRI. But I can tell you this. I am an honest businessman and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breath.”

Somers smirked. That was the perfect statement.

“That’s all I have to say, thank you.”

* * *

 

“Loads of nonsense.” Muttered Tommy. Beside him, Oliver nodded.

“Hey man, don’t ditch Diggle please.” Tommy said, looking at Oliver and then at the car coming in. “I need to go to the office and Diggle is the last thing I want.”

“I need to exercise.” Oliver pointed out, looking at Tommy.

“Hey, you owe me.”

Oliver rolled his eyes as Tommy smirked and walked down the stairs, ignoring the press reporters and getting in the car with his Dad.

Great.  One day less of practice.

* * *

 

“How much is a life worth?” Laurel’s voice boomed through the court house.

“A life of a man, a good man, a stevedore on the docks of the city in which we live.”

Laurel looked the jury members in the eyes. She pointed at the photo and continued. “A father. A man with a daughter.”

Emily made sure her eyes did not get away from Laurel. She needed to be strong. For justice for her dad.

“The plaintiff will prove by the preponderance of the evidence that Victor Nocenti learned that his boss,” Laurel walked back, pointing at the accused. “This man sitting right here, Martin Somers, was taking bribes from the Chinese Triads to smuggle drugs in our city.”

As she raised her voice, Laurel saw the jury members getting interested. There was a good sign.

“And when Victor Nocenti threatened to tell the police,” she continued, “Martin Somers had him killed.”

“Mr Somers is very well-connected, and has friends in the D A’s office. Which is why if Emile Nocenti is to get justice for her father’s murder,  then someone if going to have to do it for them.”

* * *

 

Oliver looked at the notebook. Martin Somers was a name written there.

_Oliver looked up, trying to find the lifeboat he had lived on for past few days. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he spotted it on the shore, with a number of sea gulls flying over it._

_“HEY!” he shouted with all his might, coughing and gagging. He barely managed to stand and run all the way to the boat, before collapsing near the boat. Oliver desperately held on  to his father’s hand._

_His father’s cold and limp hand._

_He didn’t want this. He never wanted this._

_Oliver shook away another bird as it swooped down before somehow managing to pull his father’s body over his shoulder, slowly walking away. His dad deserved a proper burial._

“Oh my God. Oliver Queen reading?”

Oliver looked up to see Sara standing there, a smile gracing her lips and her arms crossed.

Oliver quickly pushed the book in and shook his head.

“Why is everyone surprised that I read? I have interests you know.”

Sara grinned and walked in, jumping and sitting On Oliver’s table. “Ollie, you ran away a mile if someone as much as gave you a book. I think it is plausible to say that this is surprising.”

Oliver smiled as Sara laughed at is expression.

“So, what brings you here?”

“You got legally resurrected, right?” Sara said, looking around. “Where’s Tommy?”

“He went away to Merlyn Global.”

Sara pouted. “Aww, I was hoping to catch him.” Shaking her head, she looked at Oliver, “Anyway, wanna hang out?”

“As much as I would like to,” Oliver leaned, back, stretching lightly, “I am tired.”

Sara pouted. “I am bored.”

“So tell me about past five years.”

Sara grinned.”You are in for a treat.”

* * *

 

“Wow. The company has changed.”

Malcolm nodded as he led forward. “Indeed. We have modernized everything and made sure that every employee gets a healthy environment.”

Tommy grinned and waved to a few girls who were giggling at him. Yeah, he needed some fun time.

Tommy fondly shook his head as he entered his father’s office.

“You love close areas, don’t you?”

Malcolm looked offended at his son’s comment. “I have plenty open area Tommy.”

Tommy scoffed and sat down on the seat, groaning. “God I need a drink.”

“Five years without it. Are you sure you can handle it?”

Tommy looked up at Malcolm. “Dad, we went to a party a day after coming back. I am pretty sure, yeah.”

Malcolm merely nodded and handed Tommy a glass, before taking the seat opposite him.

“So,” Malcolm shook his head, “how do you feel?”

Tommy took a sip and shrugged.

“Fine, I guess?”

Malcolm chuckled. Tommy always was the easy going one. God, he missed his son so much in the past five years.

“Still.” Malcolm toyed with the glass in his hand. “If you ever need to talk...”

“Dad.”

Malcolm looked up to see Tommy turning grave. “Please. No discussion on the island.”

“You will need help, eventually...”

“Mr Merlyn, can I come in?”

Malcolm groaned at the intrusion.

“I think I made it clear I did not want to be interrupted when I am here with my son.”

The girl gulped. Malcolm hated it when people did not follow his orders. Honestly, how hard it was to...

“It’s about the clinic sir. You have buyers on phone.”

Worst. Timing. Ever.

“Clinic?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “Which clinic? Mom’s clinic?”

“Yes.” Malcolm muttered, standing up and turning to his secretary. “Tell them we will talk later. This is not the time I take phone calls.”

The secretary nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

“You are selling Mom’s clinic?”

Malcolm turned to see Tommy standing straight, looking at Malcolm. It was safe to say that Malcolm was almost scared by the way Tommy was looking at him. It was stupid of course. But still.

“It is noting!” Malcolm waved his hand, walking to his desk.

“Nothing? Dad, it’s mom’s clinic. It was her dream. And isn’t it supposed to come to me?”

“Well,” Malcolm took a deep breath. “You only got resurrected today...”

“You can’t sell the clinic Dad.” Tommy declared. “Not when I am alive.”

With that, Tommy stormed out of the office, banging the door behind him.

And with him went away another chance for Malcolm to talk to his son.

* * *

 

Martin Somers angrily stormed in his lair.

“You, listen up!” He walked up to his goon. “The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me.”

He pointed his finger at the man, shaking in anger, “You shut this trial down, do you understand me?”

As he began to nod, the lights began to shake and before he knew, he was surrounded by darkness.

Somers looked around as he heard a whoosh and then one of his men groaning. The light flickered as another whoosh was heard.

“What the hell?” He managed to mutter, before the light went back on. Quickly turning around, he saw all his men lying on the ground, unconscious.

Somers looked around with widened eyes, sweating as he heard a thud and before he knew he was being pulled back.

* * *

 

As his vision cleared,  Somers could see a man. Upside down. Swaying.

Slowly and steadily, the events came back and he realized the man in front of him was none other than the infamous vigilante.

“Martin Somers...”

“Who the hell are you?”

Somers knew the man wasn’t actually going to give any answers to him.

“...you’ve failed this city.”

His eyes widened as the man pulled out an arrow. Somers could only shout ‘No.’ several times as an arrow managed to almost pierce through his skin.

 “You’re going to testify in that trial. You’re gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed.”

In his dreams.

“There won’t be a second warning.”

The mad man shot another arrow, this time hitting him. Had he been any more to his right, he could have lost an eye.

As Somers looked around, he realized the man was gone, leaving him upside down like that.

* * *

 

“Somebody had a bad day.”

Tommy threw the bow on the table before stomping away, ignoring Oliver’s shout of, and “Hey! Careful with the bow!”

He couldn’t believe it. How dare is father sell his mother’s clinic? It was written to him. He was the heir to that place.

“Tommy?”

Tommy looked up, realizing he had not been listening to whatever Oliver had said.

“Um, what? Sorry I wasn’t listening.”

Oliver narrowed is eyes at his best friend. “I was just saying that we should go home. Are you all right?”

Tommy wanted to say yes, but after spending five years together, Oliver knew him inside out. Lying to him wasn’t such a good idea.

“My father is trying to sell the clinic.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “The clinic that was in Glades?”

Tommy nodded. “I don’t know the details, but he has buyers lined up.”

“I am sure he won’t go through with the idea.”

Tommy snorted. “You clearly don’t know my father.”

Oliver looked worriedly at him. Moving forward, he placed a hand over Tommy. “Don’t worry, it will be fine. Let’s get going. Poor Dig would be in trouble.”

That actually got a smile from Tommy as he nodded.

* * *

 

“Now, I am not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me the firs requirement would be managing to stay near the person you are hired to protect.”

Malcolm looked worriedly as Moira spoke. Where were Tommy and Oliver? After he had stormed out, Malcolm hadn’t seen him. And according to Moira, after Sara left, talking to Oliver, he too went away.

How did these two manage to disappear so easily?

“With all due respect, ma’am,” the military man began, “I never had a client who didn’t want my protection.”

Moira walked up to Diggle, rather annoyed. “I hired you.  That makes me the client. “

Moira stared at Diggle as neither gave up. Malcolm knew he needed to step in.

“DO you have any idea where the two might have disappeared off to?”

Moira sighed as she walked away. Diggle shook his head. “I truly do not know Sir.”

“And he truly doesn’t.”

Moira and Malcolm turned to see two grinning Oliver and Tommy come in.

“Then perhaps you’d like to share with me, you know, where it is that you run off to.”

Oliver chuckled. Tommy grinned as he looked at her. He refused to meet Malcolm’s eyes and in all honesty, Malcolm did not blame him.

“We’ve kind of been alone for five years Mrs Queen.” Tommy said.

Moira sighed. “I know Tommy but...

“Mom.” Oliver said, looking his mother deep into the eyes. “Alone. With only each other for a company.”

Diggle looked away as things began to make sense to Malcolm. So these two were off with some...women.

However, Malcolm had no wish to know further than that.

“I see.”

“I promise to introduce her if it ever gets to the exchanging of first name basis...”

Tommy chuckled as Oliver stifled a grin.

“No!” Moira said, immediately stopping all the laughter. “I would rather have you two take Mr Diggle on your next rendezvous. It’s not safe, you’ve already been abducted once.”

Both boys had the audacity to look ashamed on that. Malcolm was glad he had moved in the Queen’s mansion. He had no idea how he would have been able to manage Tommy otherwise. Moira had her way with words.

Maybe Rebecca would have as well.

“There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy.”

“That maniac saved my life.” Oliver said, putting his foot down.

Moira shook her head. “This isn’t a game, Oliver. I have lost you once. And I am not going through that again. “

Perfect. The guilty card.

Oliver nodded. “Okay.  Dig’s my guy.”

Moira nodded, before sending a glare in Tommy’s direction who nodded as well.

“Thank you!” she walked away, leaving the four men alone.

Malcolm tried to look at Tommy, meet his eyes, but he merely clapped Oliver on is back and raced out of the room. Malcolm sighed, shaking his head. Sending a polite smile in Oliver’s direction, who returned it. Malcolm walked out, tired.

* * *

 

“Sorry to give you so much grief.”

Diggle shook his head. “I have served three tours in Afghanistan, Mr Queen.  You don’t even come close to my definition of grief.”

He stopped beside Oliver, before saying, “ But I tell you what. You two ditch me one more time, no one will have to fire me.”

Oliver nodded as Diggle walked away and could hear Malcolm snicker a few steps away.

Oliver turned, watching Diggle disappear as Thea appeared in the doorway.

“Hey Speedy. You going out?”

Oliver saw Malcolm come into the frame again.

“Going out darling?”

Thea smiled sweetly. Oliver knew that smile. “Yeah Dad. Remember Cole’s party I was talking about?”

Malcolm nodded. “Of course. Don’t stay out too late Thea. And please be careful.”

Thea smiled. “Of course. Good night dad.”

Malcolm pressed a small kiss on her forehead before going up the stairs. Thea turned back To Oliver, who was looking at her, his head slightly turned.

“What?”

“Where’re you really going?”

Thea crossed her arms. “Somewhere loud and smoky to get drunk.”

Oliver slowly walked up to his younger sister, concerned. “Thea, I know you are sad about what happend that night at the party.”

Thea laughed. “I am not sad Ollie. I am angry. See, you are judging me for becoming exactly like you. And that is some major disappointment. When my dad doesn’t care, I don’t really understand why do you.”

“Because I have been on that path and it is not good.”

Thea snorted. “Oh, so you have suddenly gained wisdom now?”

“Some.” Oliver said. “Please, think if this is what our dad would have wanted for you.”

Thea looked dead in Oliver’s eyes and said, “Dead people don’t want anything.” Before storming out of the house.

* * *

 

“Well, I owe you an apology Mr Somers. We came all the way down to your docks and it turns out, you don’t really need our help.”

Somers smiled at the detective. “that’s exactly what I have been saying.”

“Yeah.” The Detective said, “So I guess that 9-1-1 call we got last night, saying that you were being attacked by the vigilante, was a prank call.”

Somers gritted his teeth as the Detective touched the mark the arrow had left. He needed to not show his annoyance. So he nodded. “These guys like to fool around.” 

“Yeah,” Detective Lance scoffed. “Well, you know, I’d be very much inclined to believe that an honest, upstate businessman like you. Except, well, one of my men,”

Lance produced an arrow out of a packet. Pointing it at Somers, he said, “Found this at your docks.”

Somers heard as the Detective went on in his monologue about the hooded vigilante and Robin Hood. He was getting on Somers nerves.

As the detective fit the arrow on the scratch, he said, “...clearly nothing happened here last night.”

“Isn’t this a conflict of interest Detective? After all, your daughter is suing me.”

The detective was not budged. “I am really good at keeping my emotions in check.”

Somers stood up, looking at him angrily. “Well, I am not.”

He walked a step forward and said, “You and your daughter don’t want t find out what I am capable of when I get emotional.”

Somers knew he could be intimidating, so he glared at the man. But he, much to his surprise, merely scoffed and walked away, leaving behind a confused man.

* * *

 

“As you can see, Oliver, we have modernized quite a bit.”

Oliver could not hold back a gasp as he saw the building.  The place had indeed changed. Not by much, he still knew his way around the place.

As e turned, he saw two very hot and sexy women giggling at the mere presence of his.

Oliver had to admit-it was nice to be back.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Oliver grinned at his mother’s question. “Yes I am.”

Oliver braced himself as they walked into his father’s old office.

“I remember your father used to bring you here when you were a boy,” Walter said, as they walked into the office. “You always were so excited.”

Oliver looked around. Really, nothing had changed. Except it wasn’t his father sitting on the chair anymore.

“Dad used to let me drink soda in his office.” He remembered fondly.

“Ah!” He heard his mother say, “So that’s why you enjoyed coming here.”

Oliver walked in front, taking in everything. Walter kept on talking about Queen Consolidated’s success. It wasn’t like Oliver was interested. Still, it was nice to know a few things.

“That’s neat.” He said as Walter stopped. Looking through the glass, he found himself shouting, “Excuse me? Can I get a glass of sparkling water or something cold, please?”

The secretary stood up and was ready to dash away when Oliver turned to his mother.

“Sweetheart, Oliver, Walter and I have something to discuss with you. Come, please sit.”

Oliver smiled nervously and looked at the people in front of him suspiciously. “Mom, it makes me nervous when you ask me to sit down.”

Moira exchanged a glance with Walter and then looked at Oliver.

“The company’s about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Science Division,” Walter began, looking at Oliver, “And we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.”

Oliver nodded. “Nice.”

“And we’d like to make an announcement at the dedication that you’ll be taking a leadership position in the company.”

Oliver did not even have to think as he said, “No.”

“No, Your company!” Moira said, walking up to Oliver.

“No, I don’t want anything.” Oliver said, looking at Walter for help. In the past few days, he had realized that Walter was a good man and a reliable person. “Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here.”

The couple exchanged another look, as if they had talked about this before. Oliver did not want a company. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted. He had a mission to complete.

Moira smiled. “You said you wanted to be a different person. And you are Robert Queen’s son.”

“I don’t need to be reminded of that.”

“Well, obviously you do.”

Oliver turned stiff at the tone of his other. They were serious about this. Gosh, did his mother really expect him to just lead a company?

“Everyone here understand that the transition here is difficult for you.”

Oliver could feel frustration build up inside him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to command his tongue now.

“Thank you Walter.” He said, looking at the two people in front of him. “Which part though? Everyone fantasizing that I got an MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my whole family has changed and my father’s CFO just sleeps down the hall from me?”

Oliver saw all friendliness leave Walter’s eyes as is mother looked at him as if he was a hopeless case. Oliver knew he had said too much. It was just the way things were. He was being completely honest.

His head hung as his mother walked away.

“You know, five years ago, your irresponsibly was somewhat charming. It is a lot less now.”

Oliver did not even attempt to stop or apologize as both Moira and Walter walked out of the office, leaving him alone with Diggle.

He did not wait for much time as he too walked out of the place, Diggle following him. Walking out of the building was of course what lead to him being clamored by the press. But thankfully, Diggle was there.

As he sat down in the car, he heard Diggle inform him that the driver was coming. He wasn’t really paying attention. Oliver needed time out.

“You know, I spent first 27 years of my life in Starling city, and the next five in Afghanistan.” Oliver heard Diggle say. “you know what I learnt?”

Oliver sighed. “There’s no place like home?”

“No, just the opposite.”

Oliver found himself getting interested.

“Home is a battlefield,” Diggle said, “Back Home, they’re all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you’re not sure you’re anymore.”

Oliver felt Diggle staring at him. “Or maybe I am wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you are not as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.”

_Oliver woke up as he ehard some seagulls squeaking. Standing up, he saw as the birds were attacking the lifeboat. At first he thought it  was due to the ration they had. But then he realized, his father was still there._

_Grunting and shouting, he ran up to the boat, shoving away the birds. The smell did not bother him anymore. He had been living with it for days. This was his father._

_Holding the body carefully, he lifted it up. His father deserved a proper burial._

* * *

 

Tommy did one last push up on the floor, before grunting and standing up. He had a broken rib and up till a few months ago, it hurt a lot. But now, he was used to it. Damn, he hated Ivo for doing this.

Tommy reached out for a shirt, watching as the news talked about Nocenti’s death. Honestly, even after all he had seen, sometimes people just surprised him by how unattached they could be.

“Wait, how did you get those?”

Tommy groaned as he heard Thea. God, she could be real nosy and her snooping about when he was not in his right mind could be bad.

“Don’t you knock!” he said angrily, before putting on the shirt swiftly as he felt a hand on his back.

“No, wait!”

Tommy grunted. There was no way he could get out of this now.

“Dad had said there were scars but I didn’t...” she spoke as she turned him around, looked at is scarred torso. Tommy heard his sister take in a deep breath.

“You think this bad?” Tommy taunted. “Yeah, you should see Oliver.”

Thea touched the one scar on his lower abdomen, her eyes widened. “Tommy, how did you get those?”

Tommy shook his head. Closing the buttons, he said, “I don’t wanna talk about it Thea.”

Thea scoffed, as Tommy refused to meet her eyes. “Of course you don’t. You never like to talk. My one brother’s busy preaching and judging me while the other, whom I have just started to know, refuses to talk. And then I am the one who is being bratty.”

Tommy groaned as Thea started walking way.

“Thea wait!”

She stopped, looking around at him with her eyebrows raised.

“Where’re you going?”

“Oh, so now you are being all nosy as well?”

Tommy massaged his temples, calming himself down. “Look, Speedy, it’s hard to talk about what happened. It was hell out there.”

“And you think it wasn’t here?”

Tommy did not have an answer to that question. He stared as Thea turned walking back to him.

“Mom stopped talking after the Gambit went down. And then, we just stopped meeting.  Then suddenly, I gained a father, who somehow expected to see you in me. He was busy comparing me so much that he never really saw the real me. Mom had Walter, Dad had his illusions. I? I had no one.”

Thea closed her eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Look, I am not asking you to behave like you did earlier. Clearly the Island changed you. But you gotta let someone in.”

“I have Oliver...”

“Who is even more damaged than you.” Thea said. “As you guys keep forgetting, I am not a kid anymore and I notice stuff. Oliver should be the last guy you need to open up to, cause he needs as much of a help as you do. Seriously, go make new friends.”

As Thea turned, she froze. Tommy looked up to see Oliver standing there, looking at his sister.

“Thea...”

“Save it!” Thea snapped. She walked out of the room, brushing past Oliver. Oliver looked at Tommy. Neither said a word-they didn’t need to.

Five years alone had indeed left them damaged.          

* * *

 

 Somers looked up as he heard the clicking on the heels. A moment later, he saw the woman he had needed to speak to.

“Thank you for coming.” He said, sitting back.

“Anything for a friend.” China White smiled as she walked up to the desk.

“We’re not friends.” Somers stated. “You smuggle drugs, I let you use my port.”

“For which you’re paid a lot of money.” China stated.

“I don’t get paid enough to have arrows sot at me.” Somers declared, glaring at the women in front of him. “You need to take this guy seriously. He is a bigger threat to your operation that Nocenti ever was.”

“Except now it is Nocenti’s daughter who is the problem.” China said, “Unlike your friend in the hood, we knew where to find her.”

“Don’t be an idiot!” Somers said, looking at the woman. Had she gone mad or was she merely not aware? “You take out Emily Nocenti and Laurel Lance will never let this go. She won’t stop until she burns you, me and then the entire Triad to the ground.

China smirked. “Then we kill Miss Lance.”

* * *

 

Laurel had just finished her work when the doorbell rang. The first thought that crossed her mind was that it was someone to kill her. But what kind of a killer rings the doorbell?

Seriously, her father ad really made her paranoid after showing up to her office earlier that day.

As she peeped through the hole, she could only get more confused.

Opening the door, she raised an eyebrow. “Hey Tommy?”

“Hi Laurel.” Tommy smiled. “Can I come in?”

Laurel moved aside to let Tommy enter.

“Are you all right? I spotted two policemen down there.”

Laurel shook her head in annoyance. “Dad’s work.”

Tommy nodded, standing there awkwardly.

“Not that I don’t like this visit, but what are you doing her Tommy?”

Tommy sighed. “Thea pointed out that I needed to open up to people. Now, I don’t really I have any friends except Oliver and he shouldn’t really be my choice. So, you are the only person I know well enough that I can try to connect to.”

Laurel chuckled and shook he head. “Well, I am glad you think of me as a friend. What’s in the bag?”

Tommy looked down. “Oh these? Just a few candies. You didn’t really get those on the island.”

Laurel chuckled, causing Tommy to grin. Hopefully, this was going to be good.

* * *

 

Sara was just dusting her apartment when the bell rang.

It wasn’t evening yet, so it couldn’t be someone to get her to party. It wasn’t night so it definitely wasn’t Laurel with some crisis. Her dad hardly talked to her or entered her house. Her mom?

Sara peeped out of the hole, only to find herself smiling. She opened to door, leaning on the door.

“Can’t even live one day without me?”

Oliver grinned. Sara shook her head before her eyes darted down.

“What’s in the packet?”

Oliver looked down. “Ice cream. Can I come in?”

Sara moved aside, letting Oliver come in.

“Ooh, nice place.”

Sara hardly thought so. Her opening area was her living place, to the left was her room and kitchen and on the right was a balcony.

“It’s habitable,” Sara said, jumping on the couch. She patted the seat beside her. “What brings you to my humble abode?”

Oliver sat down, thinking. “Thea pointed out I needed to open up to people.”

“And you thought of me?” Sara chuckled. “Ollie, the person you need to see is my sister.”

“I might have been rather rude to her a few days ago and kind of have ruined the friendship.”

Sara groaned, earning a quiet chuckle from Oliver.

“You never learn, do you? Let me get the bowls and spoons.”

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

“God, I missed this.”

Laurel chuckled before putting a handful of candies in her mouth.  Tommy grinned before putting a handful in his own mouth. It was true-the sweet taste did feel amazing. Before they knew, the two were laughing.

“Wha’ a’ we laugh ‘in about?” Tommy asked, half chewing the candies. Laurel picked up a pillow and threw at him before swallowing her share. “Eat with your mouth closed.”

Tommy quickly swallowed his share, before cocking his head and smiling at Laurel. She shifted a bit on the couch, looking at Tommy.

“So,” she smiled knowingly, trying to read Tommy, “What led the Merlyn Scion to my home?”

Tommy shrugged. “I told ya. Needed a friend.”

“Yes,” Laurel put away the packet she held and leaned forward, “But why now? Why not, maybe, a day earlier?”

Tommy did not say anything. He did not know the answer to that himself. What was he supposed to tell Laurel?

“My dad’s trying to sell my mom’s clinic.” Tommy slowly said, settling on the real issue.

“Your mom had a clinic?”

Tommy smiled. After Merlyn Global had taken over the city, not many knew of the small clinic the Merlyn matriarch had once run. It was funny, how multinational, corrupt companies took over small, honest settlements for people.

“Yeah,” Tommy nodded, “She loved helping the less privileged people. She had a clinic in Glades.”

Whenever Tommy of thought that place, one thought crossed his mind. “She died there. Some rogue attacked her.”

Tommy instantly felt a hand on his. “I am so sorry Tommy.”

Tommy gave a small smile to Laurel. “It was a long time ago.”

Laurel looked at him. He looked so...peaceful. How could he do that?

“So, what do you want to do?”

Tommy shrugged. “I never really gave it a thought. It is just,” he sighed, holding his hands together, “That is the last thing I have of my mom. The last thing she left me. I was a kid when she died. I clearly don’t want that to be turned into some kind of...criminal base.”

“Tell your father that.”

Tommy snorted. “My father will hear none of that. As I have no plans, I can’t really work on it.”

“Then make plans.” Laurel jumped off the couch and settled beside Tommy. “Look, it is not like your Dad is going to sell the company tomorrow. You have time. Tell your Dad that. Tell him to give you a week and then go back to him with a plan.”

Tommy stared at Laurel. She was full of good ideas. He could see why Oliver liked her so much. She was so...full of optimism and life.

“You know, that is a good idea. You, Miss Lance, are wonderful.”

Laurel smiled and gave a nod. “Yes, it is one of my many talents.”

Tommy grinned, staring at her. He just stared at her when he heard something.

“Did you hear that?” He asked slowly.

“What?” Laurel turned around, peeping out.

Tommy sat up straight. There were soft footsteps. Somebody was on the fire escape.

Tommy grabbed Laurel’s hand and slowly stood up, trying to move. Laurel looked around, confused as she followed Tommy. Tommy grabbed a spare knife from her little table as he broke out in a run towards the door, tightly holding Laurel.

Before they could even reach the exit, the door was broken and a man jumped in, carrying gun. Tommy quickly looked around the apartment. The fire escape was already taken and some man had just entered through the door. Grabbing Laurel’s hand, he made his way to Laurel’s bedroom.

He could hear various gunshots behind him as Tommy ran to Laurel’s bedroom. He quickly opened the door and entered, pulling Laurel as somebody broke through the window.

 Laurel screamed as Tommy understood this was a well-planned attack. They were surrounded. He pulled Laurel close to him before moving out of the room near the fire escape.

As soon as he turned, a Chinese woman with white hair stood in front of him with a smirk.

China White.

Tommy looked around, watching the two gunmen. Before he even had time to register what was going on, a shot was heard and Tommy could swear he had never been gladder to see Diggle.

 China White was running away Diggle shot the second man. Perfect.

As Diggle looked at them, White attacked him, throwing the gun out of his hand.  As she reached out of his head, Diggle immediately blocked it and turned her around, using the attack for his own benefit. But White was quick enough to attack him again, which Diggle barely managed to dodge.

She attacked him again which he manages to escape. But the damn woman was far too quick. Before he knew, Diggle was lying on the floor and White was sure going to pound him.

Tommy watched the fight carefully. As soon as he realized that White was winning, he ran towards the living room and threw the knife in White.

It hit the spot-no doubt it would. Before either Diggle or Tommy could recover, White broke out in a run and was out by the fire escape.

Tommy looked around to see Laurel running up to him. He protectively put his arm around her, cradling her head. Tommy looked around for any sign for any more attackers while gently soothing Laurel.

Diggle took the moment to stand up and reach out for his gun. “Are you hurt?”

 “No.” Tommy breathed. Diggle looked out, breathing heavily.

Diggle asked twice before saying, “this is why it is a good idea to have a bodyguard!”

Despite the heavy situation, Tommy couldn’t help but laugh lightly at Diggle’s comment as he bolted out of the door.

As soon as he was out, Tommy turned to look at Laurel. “Are you okay?”

.............

“So, you are here to talk. Go on.”

Oliver dug his spoon into the tub before looking at Sara. “I don’t know where to start.”

“How about...what your changed your mind about inviting me aboard?”

Oliver, despite the serious topic, found himself chuckling. Sara grinned as she sat down beside Oliver, looking at him.

“Tommy,” Oliver finally said, “He needed some time away from his normal life. I never realized that we would be stranded.”

The smiles were immediately gone, all mirth disappearing from the room. Oliver did not apologize. He knew it was of no use.

“Was it bad?”

Oliver turned to look a Sara. She did not meet his eyes. She was looking everywhere but him. Oliver nodded. “Yes.”

Sara rested her head on her hand, gently caressing Oliver’s arm. “How bad?”

Oliver shrugged. “Can’t describe it.”

The two fell into comfortable silence. Oliver did not know where to start. How to explain.

“What brought you to my home? Today?”

Oliver looked at Sara. “My Mom.”

Sara sat up straight, arching an eyebrow. “She wants me to join the company.”

“And you don’t want to.” Sara completed. “AH, then you are at the right place. I have a lot of experience with disapproving parents.”

Oliver chuckled before looking at Sara. “Any advice.”

Sara looked at him with a done expression. “Say no.”

“Tried that,” Oliver said, “Didn’t take.”

Sara nodded. “Well, usually I would say fight, but have you ever thought why don’t you want to join the company?”

“I have plans Sara, and I can’t them if I am running a company.”

Sara nodded. “Well, then, tell her the plans.”

Oliver shook his head. “I doubt that she will take it well.”

Sara ran a hand through her hair. “Ollie, honestly speaking, maybe you should try and stall her.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Look, I know you have had it tough. But we all did too. We surely didn’t go through the same things that you did, but we had our share of torture. I mean, for a year, I couldn’t even look Laurel into the eye. Your Mom possible has expectations. You don’t have to fulfil them, but just, maybe try and appease her? You have been kind of distant. I mean, you only talk to me because I came to you. You need to change that.”

Oliver looked at Sara for a long moment. She was about to rebuke when her phone began to ring.

Finally, Oliver said, “You have changed a lot, Sara.”

Sara chuckled before taking the call. “You have no idea. Hello?”

Oliver nodded, smiling before he heard a shocking “What” come from Sara’s mouth.

“How? I’ll be there.”

Before Oliver even had the time to ask what was going on, Sara turned to face him. “Laurel was attacked. Tommy was with her.”

........................

Detective Quentin Lance quickly entered his elder daughter’s apartment, full of worry. As soon as he saw the mop of brown hair, He pulled her into a hug as she muttered “Daddy”.

“Oh, Thank god!” He muttered, slowly cradling his daughter’s head. Lance slowly pulled her away, looking at Laurel carefully.

“Thank god! Are you all right?”

Laurel nodded, still a bit teary eyed. “I am fine. Those cops you put on me?”

Lance sighed, taking deep breaths. “They...”

Thankfully, Diggle took over. “I went outside to ask for a light and they were both dead in the car.”

Laurel slowly began to shake as she realized what had happened. Two people, dead because of her. 

Lance immediately went to Diggle to thank him as Sara and Oliver entered the scene.

“Oh my God, Laurel!”

Sara immediately engulfed her sister in a bone-tight hug which Laurel gladly took. Oliver looked at Laurel for a mere second before their eyes met. He did not say anything but Laurel nodded, understanding his question all at once. Oliver smiled a bit before going over to Tommy.

“You all right there buddy?”

Tommy nodded, before looking as the two sisters parted and began talking.

“Yeah. It was just...nothing.”

Oliver looked at Tommy. He could tell his best friend was troubled.

“Tommy.” He said in a serious one. Tommy looked up at him, and then looked around checking nobody was hearing them.

He muttered only two words before Detective Lance came up. “China White.”

As colour left Oliver’s face, Lance walked up to them. “What were the two of you doing with my daughters? Both of you?”

Oliver and Tommy exchanged a look. Before either could reply, Laurel, stepped up. “I invited them. All of us were going to have dinner.”

Lance ignored them and looked at two men in front of him. “I swear to God, every time one of you is near my family, it means death.”

“Dad!” Sara looked at her father with a roll of eyes.

“Stay away from my family, or I swear the next time either of you disappears, it would be permanent.”

Laurel and Sara both shouted at their dad, as Oliver nodded and said, “Duly noted. Let’s go, Tommy.”

Tommy gave a half-hearted glare to Detective Lance before following Oliver. He gave a calm smile to Laurel and Sara before walking out of the apartment.

....

“Here!”

Diggle caught the ice packet Oliver threw to him. Tommy was preoccupied in a corner, but as soon as Oliver came in, the two men nodded, obviously planning something.

“I would say thank you, Mr Merlyn,” Tommy said, “But I don’t think it would be enough.”

Diggle stood up from the couch and shook his head. “As I told your cop friend, I was doing a job. Besides, it should be you I must be thanking.”

Tommy arched an eyebrow, along with one of his charming smiles. “What for?”

“The knife,” Diggle said, looking at both men. Tommy grinned as Oliver sent him an inquiring look.

“I got lucky,” Tommy said, nodding.

“It was a kitchen knife,” Diggle pointed out, “And it wasn’t even weighed properly and yet you threw it with great accuracy across a 10-foot room.”

Oliver clapped on Tommy’s back before he could reply. “See? I did tell you all that hunt would be of some use.”

“Hunt?” Diggle looked at Oliver with a confused look. “What hunt, Mr Oliver?”

 “We didn’t survive on an island full of wild animals only by our good looks, Diggle,” Oliver grinned, rubbing his temples. “We have had to hunt. White, it was usually me who used to Hunt, Tommy has had his share of practice.”

“Is that so?” Diggle looked at the said man, who was looking at Oliver with a seriously confused look.

“Yes,” Oliver clapped Tommy’s back and continued. “That was what we did there. Hunt and wrestle.”

“Well then,” Diggle said, nodding “One of these days I must see the wonderful display.”

Tommy gave a chuckle before saying. “Sure. But right now, Oliver and I have some...family thing to talk about. Good night Diggle.”

Tommy literally pulled Oliver before he got to even say goodbye. Diggle looked at the pair suspiciously before muttering, “Good night sirs.”

.............

Martin Somers hurriedly put all that he could in a bag. As he heard footsteps, Martin angrily began muttering.

“That Triad Bitch screwed up the hit on Lance. Now, the Triad is going to remove every ounce of their smuggling operation, including me.”

He looked at his right-hand man, before continuing. “Tell Wallace to get the boat ready. I am leaving tonight.”

“Wallace?”

“Wallace is not here.” Came the voice from the other end. Martin Somers immediately recognized the voice of the vigilante. Damn it. “But I am.”

“We need to move,” He said at once, “Now!”

..................

“You’re gonna back to the courtroom tomorrow and you are going to rescue yourself from this case, all right?”

Laurel stared unbelievingly at her father. Did he really expect her to do that?

Dinah shook her head, looking at Quentin angrily. “Now, you are being unreasonable.”

Sara just shook her head as her father continued. “Or drop it. Either way, you are out.”

Laurel shook her head. “If you think I am going to abandon Emily Nocenti, then you don’t know me all that well.”

Quentin angrily walked up to his daughter. “You don’t know me well, young lady! I will lock you in a cell if that is what it takes!”

“Quentin!” Dinah Lance angrily stood up, staring at her husband. “Have you gone out of your mind?”

 Quentin turned his attention to Dinah. “Your daughter was almost killed because of a bloody case and you are supporting her?”

“Well, then that is what it’s gonna take!” Laurel stood up, breaking her parents before a full-on the fight would break out. She angrily stormed out of the room as Quentin called after her.

“Sweetie! Please!” He walked up to his elder daughter, ignoring the other two women. “You are my life! I can’t have you doing this.”

“You seriously need to stop living with us Dad.”

Everybody turned to see Sara standing up, staring at her father. “Enough is enough. If Laurel thinks she can do her job, then she will do her job.”

“And dad,” Laurel spoke up, “I am doing exactly what you taught me to do. Use Law to bring people to justice.”

Quentin rubbed his temples before looking up at every single woman in the room. “You think this is safe? Laurel, your job is to fight for the right, not go after people like Somers or the Triad.”

“You can’t protect us always dad,” Sara spoke up, “And you need to stop controlling our lives.”

“I am sorry, controlling your lives?” Lance turned to stare at his younger daughter. “When have I ever controlled your life?”

“You have tried to!” Sara shouted, “Every single time! What was that today with Oliver and Tommy?”

“I swear to God, where did those two come in from?” Lance shouted, looking at the two sisters. “Look, all I am saying is withdraw yourself from this case. It is dangerous.”

“I can’t do that dad!” Laurel walked up to Quentin, trying to explain. “And I wouldn’t even if I could! There are lives at stake!!”

Before Quentin could continue, his phone began ringing. Taking deep breaths, he picked up the phone.

“Lance.” He muttered before nodding. As Laurel and Sara exchanged a glance, Quentin put down the phone. “There is something on docks. We are going to talk about this once I get back home.”

..........

The hood jumped down, firing an arrow at one of the men who was firing. He jumped off the balcony to a plank, before jumping down and firing an arrow at once to the man up there firing at him.

Ignoring all the sounds of firing gun behind him, Oliver focused on the task in front of him. He jumped off the balcony. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he heard a pair of footsteps approach him. In a quick second, Oliver turned and fired an arrow at the man.

Innocent lives were taken. But were the people really innocent? They all worked for Martin Somers after all.

Oliver ran towards the man who was firing at him, before an arrow at him. He was shot right in the chest, falling down the stairs.

Oliver ignored the other gunshots, shooting wherever he could spot one armed person. He searched for Somers, his eyes travelling everywhere. Oliver almost was on the edge when he found the man.

“Somers!”

Oliver jumped as the man refused to stop. He followed Somers as he ran into a crate room. Allowing himself a moment of satisfaction, Oliver pulled out an arrow and shot right beside Somers.

As the man found himself pinned on a box, Oliver pulled another arrow. Shooting on the other side, firmly placing him on the crate, Oliver growled. “I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!”

Somers found himself stuttering in front of the vigilante. “I can’t. The triad will kill me.”

Oliver shot another arrow at the man, saying, “Triad is not your concern right now!”

As Somers whimpered loudly, he began speaking shakily, “It wasn’t me who killed him.  It was the Triad.”

“Acting on whose instructions?” Oliver demanded.

As Somers refused to budge, Oliver shot one arrow right above his head.

“WHOSE?”

“All right, All right,” he spoke up, “It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was going to testify against me.”

Oliver was ready to fire another arrow when he heard a noise before him.

Turning, he came face to face with a woman he had wished never to see again.

“Get away from him,” China White commanded in Chinese.

Oliver let his voice modulator be off as he spoke in Chinese. “Hello, China. Try and make me.”

China obviously recognized the voice, but she did not let her surprise overtake her mission. She attacked Oliver with a knife, which Oliver easily blocked with his bow.

But China had improved since the last time they had met. She attacked instantly, which Oliver barely managed to dodge as she launched another attack. Defence, Oliver realized, was the best offence he had.

“You have improved,” she said, before striking again at him.

“So have you, unfortunately,” Oliver muttered, blocking the knife with his bow. As the two continued to play their little game, police sirens were heard.

China attacked one more time before running away.  As she went away, Oliver looked at Somers once to make sure he was properly struck and then broke into a run himself.

Oliver jumped out of the window on a crate, before jumping down on a crowd. As soon as he was about to break into a run, he heard Detective Lance’s voice commanding him to freeze.

Oliver stopped, absolutely still. He heard footsteps come near him. Why was he allowed on the field? Shouldn’t he be taking off after Laurel was attacked?

“You twitch and you’re dead.”

Oliver stood still. He dared not to move,

“Bow down, hands up.”

Oliver slowly breathed. He knew that Detective Lance wasn’t lying. When he was sure that Lance was only waiting, he quickly took out the arrow and threw it.

Before Detective Lance had the time to recover from the attack, the Hood was gone.

..........

Tommy woke up from his slumber groggily. He still couldn’t remember what was the last thing he did before sleeping.

Peeping out of the window, he saw it was only early morning. Groaning, Tommy fell on the bed and put a hand over his eyes.

Memories flooded him as a bird chirped out.

_Tommy blinked, looking at the grey sky. He didn’t know how long he had been on that plank. Honestly, this was so titanic. Only, there was no rescue boat._

_The sound of waves was normal for him. AT least he wasn’t alone, There must be millions of fishes down there._

_Why didn’t a shark eat him up? His suffering would be easier._

_Tommy was trying to think about anything buy dying. His mind immediately went to Starling City._

_Starling City had one of the best mornings. For a city filled with skyscrapers and hardworking people, Starling City was rather quiet in the morning. A stroll down the main street before cars rushed in filled anyone with happiness. The small trees and fresh air of the morning, the Glades not exactly a friendly neighbourhood but a good one nevertheless. It was beautiful._

_When Tommy usually used to get away from his one night, he loved to just sit on one of the benches and listen to the birds chirping._

_Tommy found himself smiling at the memory when he heard a bird chirp beside him. Huh, his imagination had finally leaked into reality._

_Tommy tried to ignore the sound, but it was all gone. Angrily, Tommy turned to see a yellow bird on a plank beside his._

_Tommy was shocked. Had he come near land?_

_His questions was answered as he heard a steamer and within seconds, a huge boat was in front of him._

_“He-Help!”_

_His voice cracked, but Tommy couldn’t give. He wanted to live._

“Hey.”

Tommy removed his hand to see Oliver smiling at him. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible,” Tommy said, before turning and burying his head on the pillow. “I don’t wanna hunt today.”

“Tommy.”

“Hmm?”

“We are in Starling City.”

Tommy slowly opened one of his eyes. Oh yes, they were in starling city. He was sleeping on the floor, that’s all.

“Riiiight.” He nodded, before sitting up. As events of the last night caught up, Tommy frowned.

“Weren’t we supposed to go and get Somers yesterday?”

Oliver grinned before throwing him a shirt. “You were tired after the fight. I did it.”

Tommy sighed, pulling down the shirt. “Sorry man, I was just...”

“I understand,” Oliver assured him. “Just, get up now. I am supposed to be taking over my company today.”

Tommy arched an eyebrow. “Still going with the plan?”

Oliver shook his head. “You’ll see.”

............

Laurel looked around. The site for the new Applied Science Division was good. But who knew? Oliver Queen could just mess everything up.

“Isn’t this a surprise?”

Laurel looked around to find her younger sister, making her way towards her. “Why laurel, I thought you were done with the Queens.”

“I was,” Laurel narrowed her eyes. “It’s just a new development and I want to be a part of it. What are you doing here?”

“I was invited,” Sara supplied, sipping on her drink, “By Ollie.”

As Laurel raised an eyebrow, Sara shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. He just wanted to talk and has apparently offended you.”

“Of course he has,” Laurel supplied, “he was the one who asked me to stay away from him.”

Sara shook her head, “Has it ever occurred to you Laurel, that maybe, Oliver is guilty?”

Before Laurel could answer, Tommy appeared. “Well, hello ladies.”

“Hey, Tommy boy!” Sara punched Tommy and grinned. Tommy smiled before turning to Laurel. “How are you?”

“Better than yesterday,” Laurel smiled, “Thank you for saving my life.”

Tommy bowed. “Anytime. Did Detective lance give you a hard time?”

“He tried to,” Sara said, rolling her eyes. Laurel glared at her sister, before saying, “We never got to finish the conversation. He was called on duty and when at home, Mom makes sure we follow a curfew.”

Tommy chuckled as the mike was tapped. Everybody turned their attention to the stage where Walter stood.

“Good afternoon,” Walter greeted, “And thank you for coming. Welcome to the future site of Robert Queen Memorial Applied Science Centre.”

Everyone applauded as Walter continued, “Now this is a building that will stand as a monument to the man whose company vision is his greatest legacies.”

“Forgot me?”

Everybody’s attention turned to the young Queen scion as he appeared behind. Oliver Queen was dressed properly for the day and looked mostly sober.

“I hope he doesn’t mess up,” Sara muttered and Tommy could only wonder what Oliver had planned.

“I am a legacy, right?” Oliver joked, before waking up to the stage and shaking Walter’s hand. Moira and Walter, both were genuinely shocked after Oliver’s words the day before.

Oliver took the shovel from Walter’s hand and tapped the microphone. “Thank you for starting this, Walter.”

As Walter gave a nod, Oliver smiled at the crowd. “I am Oliver Queen, Robert Queen’s son. Now, My mother proposed the idea of me heading the place yesterday. Quite scandalous, according to me, since I can’t run anything.”

There were few scattered chuckles around as Moira looked at her son worriedly. What had he planned?

“I have been told that this is my legacy. I agree. And I surely would love to carry out this legacy.”

As everyone applauded, Tommy frowned. What was going on?

“But, But!” Oliver raised his hand, silencing the crowd, “I am afraid five years on an island has not given me an MBA.”

There were scattered chuckles around. Oliver grinned, before continuing, “One day. I will definitely take over as the CEO of this company, but up till then, I would like to give this position to my step-father, Walter Steele. I promise, Mom, that before this place is complete, I will learn everything there is to learn. But up till then, I ask for permission to be exempted from this particular work. Walter.”

As Walter stepped up on the stage, a broad grin on his face, Oliver handed back him the shovel.  Bringing him close, Oliver whispered in his ear, “I am sorry about yesterday.”

Walter gently patted him before saying, “I understand.”

As Walter took over, Oliver sat down on the assigned seat, Moira gently smiled. “I am proud of you. And  I am sorry.”

“So am I mom,” Oliver smiled, “But I can’t do this. Not now. Maybe sometime in the future, but not immediately.”

Moira nodded. “I understand. Do you have any plans or...”

Oliver nodded. “Actually, I do have one.”

.............

As the news of Martin Somers’ arrest played on the TV, Emily Nocenti looked at it with satisfaction. Once Joana switched it off, Emily turned to her.

“We can pursue the civil suit if you want,” she said, picking up a file, “but the D.A. has no choice now.”

“He’s going to jail, Emily.” Emily smiled gratefully, before turning to both Laurel and Joana. “Thank you. Thank you for doing this. For fighting for us.”

Laurel smiled, “Thank you for being brave enough to let us.”

Emily gave one last quick smile to both the lawyers, before moving out. As Laurel watched her go, she spotted her father coming in.

The smile disappeared as he came in.

“I thought I didn’t need the police protection anymore,” Laurel said, turning away to her desk.

Quentin shrugged. “I thought I didn’t need a reason to see my own daughter.”

Laurel smiled. “You don’t.”

As she sat down, she looked at her father with a poker face. “hmm, you look tired.”

“Yeah,” he gently leaned on the desk, “I was filling out reports on the shootout at the port last night and getting grilled about how I let the archer get away.

“I have to admit, I am glad he did,” Laurel said. “He brought down Martin Somers.”

Lance shook his head. “He hurt a bunch of people while doing it, okay? He is no hero, he is an anarchist.”

“Yeah, well,” Laurel nodded, “whoever he is, it seems like he is trying to help.”

“The city doesn’t need that kind of help, okay?” Lance said, becoming offensive. “It’s like I told you, you don’t have to go outside the law to find justice. Now, I believe that. All right? And I promise, when I catch this guy, he’s gonna believe it too.”

 ...............

Oliver looked at the list as he cut down one more name.

_Oliver, broken and tired, carried his father’s body up to a stone hill. He dropped down the body, gently straightening his legs and putting up his hand on his chest. Oliver took slow breaths, looking down at the body. It was then that he spotted a small book in his father’s pocket._

_Oliver opened it, looking for anything. Just finding a weird sign in the book. Oliver kept it with him. He wanted one part of his father._

_Oliver walked away, trying to find rocks. Slowly and steadily, over the course of few hours, Oliver managed to cover his father’s body with rocks. Burying him._

_As the realization dawned on Oliver that he was stranded on an island and that he had now lost everyone, all he wanted to do was to go back home. He barely had time to realize anything as an arrow shot right through his chest and Oliver slipped into unconsciousness._

..........

Tommy took small steps to his father’s room. He could do it. It was just Malcolm Merlyn, his father. Nothing else.

He gently knocked on the bedroom door. Whom was he kidding? His dad could absolutely disagree with his idea.

“Come in.”

Tommy took a deep breath, before pushing open the door. Malcolm Merlyn looked up, positively shocked.

“Tommy,” he muttered, before standing up and walking up to him, “Come on in. Why are you standing there? Come sit.”

Tommy did not say anything as he sat down on the bed. It was not that different from the room at his house. Closed, curtained and filled with paperwork.

“What can I do?” Malcolm asked, pulling a chair and sitting right in front of Tommy.

Tommy took a deep breath and looked at Malcolm. “Don’t sell Mom’s clinic.”

Malcolm sighed. “But Tommy, the place is falling apart. No doctor wants to go there. Glades has gone to hell. I do not wish to sell it either, it was the last thing your mother wanted. But there is no one to look after it.”

“I’ll look after it.” Tommy immediately said.

There was a pregnant pause as Malcolm looked at his son, with wonder and surprise and Tommy stared at his father.

Tommy finally broke the silence. “Oliver...has a few plans with which I am going to help him. I will be in glades for it. I can as well look after mom’s clinic.”

Seeing his dad’s confused expression, Tommy continued, “I will get people to work there. I will make sure Mom’s dream is completed. Please, dad, let me.”

Malcolm sat up straight, staring at Tommy. A small smile tugged at his lips. “You have more of Rebecca than I thought. You have changed, Tommy.”

Malcolm stood up, leaving Tommy confused. He walked up to his table and pulled out a file. Gently caressing it, he turned back and handed it over to Tommy.

“All the documents you need are there and so is most of the information,” Malcolm said as Tommy took the file, dumbstruck. “As a businessman, I give you two months to make sure that place is running. If it still doesn’t happen, I am afraid I will have no option but to sell it.”

Tommy nodded numbly, before looking up at Malcolm with a grateful smile.

“Thanks, dad,” he mumbled, before standing up. He began to leave when he suddenly heard his dad call his name.

Tommy turned, staring at Malcolm.

“How would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?”

Tommy gently smiled. “I would like that.” He said, before pushing open the door and walking out. Maybe, it was not such a bad idea after all.

..........

Thea was busy messaging her friend about the new party as she reached her room. She was about to enter when she heard some rather harsh whispers coming from her room.

Millions of thoughts crossed her mind, primarily being her father finding her stash. As she pulled open the door in one quick motion, she was genuinely surprised.

Oliver and Tommy, both were standing near her bed holding a packet each.

“What are the two of you doing in my room?” Thea crossed her arms, glaring at the two.

The two best friends shared a quick glance before Tommy spoke up. “Trying to decide which flavour you like more. I say Vanilla, Oliver says chocolate.”

Thea looked down at her brother’s hand to make out tubs of ice cream.  She did not really understand what this was about. But Thea Queen-Merlyn, by no way, was going to say no to ice-cream.

“I like both,” she said with a smirk, before grabbing the two packets from her brothers’ hands and jumping down on her bed.

As she put the packets on her table, she looked up at Tommy and Oliver, both still staring at her.

“What?”

Tommy slowly sat down beside as Oliver took the edge.

“We are sorry,” Oliver said first and Thea was fully surprised.

“Why?” she demanded, sitting up.

Tommy shrugged. “We haven’t really been...open to you.”

As realization dawned on her, she mouthed an ‘o’. “So this is, what? A guilt trip?”

“Yes,” Oliver said, “I know we can’t be the way we were five years ago, but we sure can reform our bond.”

“And Oliver mentioned something about Queen Kids Tradition that we could follow,” Tommy said, looking at both the Queen’s kids face lit up.

“You are serious?” Thea asked excitedly to Oliver, “I haven’t done a thing in past five years.”

“I am,” Oliver nodded, “And I think Tommy can be added to the plan as well.”

Tommy scratched his head. “What exactly are we talking about here?”

As Oliver and Thea exchanged devilish smirks, Tommy knew this was going to be good.

...

“Today, was an interesting day.”

Moira looked at Malcolm with narrowed eyes. “You saw it for yourself today. Our sons do not know anything about us. They don’t know the yacht was sabotaged. Robert did not say a single word to them. They are trying to be as responsible as they can.”

Malcolm looked at Moira, cocking his head. “I hope, for the sake of our mission, that what you say is true.”

Moira raised an eyebrow. “Do you think I am lying?”

Malcolm sat down on the sofa in his room, shaking his head. “The island has changed them, Moira.”

“Of course it has.”

Malcolm sighed. “I am beginning to think that the doctor was not so wrong after all. Maybe, the sons we lost are indeed not the one they found.”

Moira looked at him suspiciously. “What are you implying Malcolm?”

Malcolm sipped his drink, shaking his head. “Nothing. We need to start the planning.”

..........


	8. Episode 3

It was night time in Star City. The people were mostly back in their home. However, one man under a green hood jumped down the buildings and fixed his gaze on that night’s aim.

James Holder. He was a cancer and he was responsible for a lot of deaths and fires in the Glades. He was one of the men whose name was put on the List.

“Tommy, you there?”

Thomas Merlyn, better known as Tommy Merlyn, grinned. “Yeah Ollie, I am here.”

From the earpiece, Tommy could hear Oliver Queen’s voice. “Don’t mess this one up.”

Tommy made a mock hurt sound. “You wound me, Oliver. When have I failed you?”

Oliver did not miss the pun and snorted. “Just get the work done. I am around.”

From under the hood, Tommy looked around to spot Oliver nowhere.

“No, you aren’t.”

“Just get going, Merlyn.”

With a quick nod, Tommy jumped on one of the rooftops to get a clear view of James Holder. The man sure was rich, with a bar and a swimming pool on his terrace. He looked so calm and content as if he wasn’t responsible for so many deaths.

Honestly, Tommy felt disgusted by such people.

“I’m feeling pretty good,” he heard the man say, jumping slowly through the building tops, “Plus, now that the lawsuit’s been cleared, we can focus our attention on Unidac industries.”

Vultures, the lot of them. As soon as one company felt, all would leap to get to it. It was like a competition that everybody had to win and those who lost would start plotting against another. The jealousy and selfishness was the reason Glades was falling. And so was his mother’s clinic.

Tommy took a deep breath, trying to ignore the memory of his Mom’s clinic. He needed to get a mission done, most importantly.

Tommy watched as Holder began to bring the beer bottle up to his mouth. Taking his chance, Tommy fired the arrow and jumped down as the bottle broke into a hundred pieces.

As James holder looked up, he saw the Hood staring at him. The mere look of horror on his face was something that Tommy loved. Not in a twisted sense, but yet. Men like Holder needed somebody to fear.

“I have armed security inside,” he seemed to babble, “All I have to do is call out.”

“Taken well care of,” Came the voice through Tommy’s earpiece. Ah, well, maybe Oliver was close after all.

“Go ahead,” Tommy growled, standing firmly, “they can’t hear you.”

The man looked positively shaken, much like a child who had just seen the devil himself. “What the hell do you want?”

Tommy snorted. “How many people died in those fires? How Many?!”

Holder flinched and took a step behind, looking at Tommy, scared. Tommy knew the drill. He continued, “The court says you don’t owe your victims anything. I disagree.”

Pulling out an arrow, Tommy began, “James Holder, you,”

Before Tommy could finish the glorious tagline Oliver had opted for, James Holder’s white bathrobe turned red towards his left chest and Tommy felt a nudge on his right arm. Oliver immediately turned, aiming the arrow meant for Holder at the shooter.

He heard as the dead body of the man splashed in the swimming pool. Tommy did not spare a glance as he began to shoot one arrow after the other at the attacker. The shooter continued to shoot as Tommy took cover behind a division and checked his arm. The bullet had passed through him.  God, Oliver would stitch him up. It was going to be hell.

Tommy looked back at the place where holder was standing. Is body was already in swimming pool, blood polluting the waters. The place of his pleasure took care of his demise, Tommy thought, before allowing himself to smirk.

“Tommy?” came a soft murmur in his ear.

“I need you to come up,” Tommy said, looking around at the dead body and now missing shooter. “I have been attacked.”

* * *

 

“Ouch!”

Oliver did not pay heed to Tommy’s groans and grunts as he slowly wiped Tommy’s wound. It wasn’t deep, thankfully, but it still had a wound.

As he put away the last bit of cotton down, Tommy murmured, “I am so glad you aren’t a doctor.”

Oliver glared at Tommy, as he gave returned a cheeky smile. Slowly positioning himself, Oliver began to stitch Tommy up. Tommy did not grumble this time. He knew Oliver was doing is best-he had not received any medical training after all.

Each stitch felt like torture to Tommy. But years of torture had made it bearable. It was times like these he wished he had enough sedatives around.

“We should bring a box of sedatives here,” Tommy muttered as Oliver pulled away, handing Tommy a last piece of cotton to clean his wound.

“And tell people what exactly?’ Oliver snorted, walking away and throwing a shirt at Tommy.

Tommy shrugged. “How the hell am I supposed to know?”

Oliver shook his head and grinned, before sitting down on another chair and crossing off the name from the list.

“The man was corrupt,” Tommy began, pulling down the white shirt, “it is no surprise he had-has, more...”

Oliver frowned at the sudden stop. Tommy would never stop talking if he had a chance.

Tommy’s vision began to blur as he watched Oliver’s back. “What the...” he managed to mutter, before falling from the stool. In the blur, he vaguely spotted Oliver running towards his trunk. Tommy gasped for air, unaware of what was happening. His last memory before losing consciousness was of Oliver pushing some herbs and water down his throat.

* * *

 

_Tommy looked around, staring at a ship which looked like it had just come out from World War 2. The two black men walked in front and behind him, neither really helping as he stumbled again. He was cold as it was, with shorts and T-shirts. But really, he was alive-that was enough for him._

_“Thank you so much,” he managed to mutter as the man in front of him stopped and turned to stare at him._

_“What were you doing out there?” the man demanded. Tommy did not really like his tone, but he wasn’t going to be ungrateful to the people who had saved his life._

_“The boat I was on,” Tommy spoke, shivering, “there was a storm and it sank.”_

_The man nodded vaguely before the two men tightly held his arms and began dragging him away. Had it been Starling City, he would have already put up a fight and kicked off these men’s teeth._

_But as it was, Tommy was alone and scared and these men were not some stupid rick kids._

_“Hey!” he shouted, as they dragged him across the floor, “I was on a boat-with-with Robert Queen! The boat-it sank! I –I am not lying! Guys!”_

_But the men hardly paid him attention as they dragged him, which was not an easy feat. Gasping for air, Tommy closed his eyes. Once he opened them, he looked around to see-cells._

_“What the!”_

_He turned to see cells all around him. Looking up, he saw as more men, with guns, patrolled the area._

_“Guys!” he shouted, trying to stop using his feet, “This is a misunderstanding! I am not some criminal! Dude!”_

_Really ashamed of the way he had been carried, Tommy could not even fight as they threw him into a cell and closed the door behind him._

_Wheezing Tommy felt a sharp pain in his nose and realized the boys were rough enough with him to get his nose broken._

_He touched his nose, looking at blood in horror, before muttering damn. Turning around, he saw the men walk away as he shouted._

_‘Great, I get saved by the drowning only to be tortured for eternity.’_

* * *

 

Tommy woke up with a start, looking around in confusion.

“Thank god!”

He turned, watching as Oliver took a deep breath and helped him stand up. Once on his feet, Tommy’s eyes darted to the digital clock on the computer.

“Whoa!” he took a step back, almost ready to fall again as Oliver caught him. “What the hell happened?”

“The bullet poison,” Oliver muttered, letting Tommy stand on his own. “Somebody really wanted Holder dead.”

Tommy nodded, before looking around. “It’s morning. Shit, they are going to be curious!”

“No they aren’t,” Oliver said, earning a quizzical glance from Tommy. “I phoned home and told Mom that we have found...dates for the night.”

“And they believed you?” Tommy looked uncertainly at Oliver, “Oliver, we were supposed to have been in your room with Dig right outside your door.”

“We snuck out,” Oliver said, picking up his coat. “Mom and your Dad are definitely not happy about it, but they seemed to accept it.”

Tommy nodded as Oliver threw him his coat. “Come on, or else we will be late for breakfast. For a moment there, I almost thought you died.”

Tommy grinned, putting the Coat on his back. Clapping Oliver on his back, Tommy said, “Don’t you know Oliver? I can’t die. I have cheated Death more times than I would like to count.”

* * *

 

Oliver and Tommy walked towards the living room together, only see a bunch of police officers talking to Moira. Thea sat on a couch, her face sullen as Malcolm gave her a glare.

Just as they reached the opening, Diggle turned to greet both of them.

“What happened?’ Oliver immediately asked, looking at Dig. “Thea OK?”

Diggle nodded, staring at the two men. “The cops brought her home. She and some of her friends broke into a store, tried on some dresses last night.”

Oliver sighed as Tommy crossed his arms, glaring at Thea himself.

“So how was your evening sir? Mrs Queen took it upon herself to inform me you had found another woman to ditch me for.”

“Aww, man!” Tommy jokingly punched Diggle on his arm, a gesture not appreciated by the man. “You cannot be replaced, don’t worry. Sometimes, it is just spur of a moment thing.”

“I believe I will have to further invade your privacy if I have to protect you,” Diggle said with an unimpressed expression.

Tommy chuckled nervously as Oliver walked into the room, giving a nod to Walter as he led the officers out.

 “Last time it was public intoxication,” Malcolm growled and Thea involuntarily flinched, “This time breaking and entering.”

“My, how are we moving up in the criminal world!” Moira said, earning a roll of eyes from Thea.

“Look, I said I am sorry right?” she said, looking at her parents, “It was a mistake.”

“The mistake is letting you hang out with those girls,” Malcolm said, taking a step forward, “How many times have I told you to stay away from them?”

“I have been friends with them since kindergarten, Dad,” Thea scoffed, “I am not leaving their side because they make some bad choices.”

Malcolm opened his mouth to say something but spotted Oliver and Tommy immediately. Grumbling to himself, e said, “Go get ready for school.”

“Actually,” Thea stretched her arms, “I was thinking of taking a sick day.”

Malcolm opened his mouth to respond, but Moira cut him in, “Fine, then go get some sleep.”

With a triumphant smile, Thea began walking away, but not before sticking out her tongue to her brothers.

“What was that?” Malcolm turned to Moira, clearly worried.

Moira shook her head. “When Thea gets like this, it’s best to give her space.”

“Giving her space?” Malcolm spat, “Moira, she needs to be grounded.”

Moira huffed, before turning to Malcolm. “I really do not like taking advice from a man who has no idea what he is doing.”

Tommy and Malcolm immediately locked eyes, before turning to stare anywhere else. With a frustrated sigh, Malcolm left the room, ordering his driver to prepare the car.

“She’s testing you, you know?” Oliver spoke up as Moira crashed on the couch.

Moira looked up at Oliver. “Yes. Where did she learn that from?”

“Mom!”

“You disappeared last night without Mr Diggle knowing,” Moira stated, staring at both the boys disapprovingly, “I think you should be the last person telling me what to do.”

“When I was her age, you and Dad let me get away with murder.” Oliver said, “Looking back, I could have used less space and more parenting.”

As he turned and began walking away, he turned once more to say, “And Tommy and I are adults who have spent a lot of time alone and actually do know what’s best for us. I can’t really say the same about Thea.”

* * *

 

Oliver walked into his room. Thea was just getting out of hand. He did not mean to be so bossy but she really needed some help. As soon as Oliver’s head hit the bed for a peaceful sleep, old memories began flooding him.

_When Oliver opened his eyes, the first thing which caught his attention was the rock ceilings and the streaks of sunlight coming in. The second was the terrible pain in his chest._

_Oliver slowly sat up, looking down to find the arrow still stuck in his chest. It was then that he heard approaching footsteps._

_Looking around, he spotted the man in the green hood who had shot him come nearer. As he came closer, Oliver could make out the South Asia face structure._

_“Who are you?’ he managed to mumble. The man pulled off his hood to reveal shabby hair. Judging by his appearance, Oliver doubted the man knew English._

_“Why did you shoot me?”_

_The man muttered something in Chinese, before taking a water bowl and offering him some leaves. At first, Oliver shook his head. He did not trust anything from this man. But then, he muttered something else and pushed his hand forward. Oliver took the herbs from his hand and gulped it down using the water._

_He barely had time to react as the man gently pulled away from the arrow from his chest and Oliver lost consciousness._

* * *

 

Lance looked at the murder scene and then turned his attention to his partner.

“This doesn’t make sense,” he said, looking at the officers taking down everything, “Holder fits the profile. Wealthy dirtbag. Red meat for the Hood. And we recovered at least one arrow.”

“Yeah,” Lance said, “only this time the cause of death is a double tap through the heart and our prep doesn’t use firearms.”

“Maybe he’s finally figured out there are easier ways to kill people than a bow and arrow.”

Lance was not really convinced at the idea. There was something else. Something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	9. Episode 3(2)

Oliver pushed open the doors of old Queen Industries dramatically. He grinned at a confused Sara.

“So,” Oliver’s voice boomed in the empty hall, “What do you think? Great spot for a nightclub or what?”

Sara looked around in awe. She had heard about the factories of Queens-she had never been inside one. 

“Sweet,” Sara said, looking around, “Though I gotta tell you, Oliver, if you are thinking of naming it Queens, you are not going to get any clients.”

Oliver turned and grinned at Sara. “Do you take me for a fool?”

“Yup,” she said, popping the ‘p’.

Oliver rolled his eyes before pointing to the old room. “Private office. For private one-on-one meetings, I hope.”

Sara snorted. “Occasionally two-on-one meetings, too, isn’t it Oliver?”

Oliver grinned as Sara looked around. “Why isn’t Tommy here?”

“Tommy already knows my plans,” Oliver said, “He has other things to take care of.”

Sara nodded as she judged the place. She spared the glance at the old factory.

“Are you sure you want to do this Ollie?” Sara finally asked, looking at Oliver, “I mean, it isn’t like you have an experience running well, running anything.”

Oliver gave her a half-glare which he hoped did not look as deadly as he hoped. Sara rolled her eyes before saying, “You know what? Let’s go out tonight. You, me, Tommy boy and your bodyguard. What do you say Dig?”

Diggle, who was up till then silently watching through the shadows, remained expressionless. “I do wherever I am required to go Madam.”

“Riiight,” Sara gave a roll of eyes, earning a laugh from Oliver.

“There is a new club downtown, opened recently. It’s called poison, Max Fuller owns it. We should definitely check it out. Plus I have been dying to go there.”

“Max Fuller?” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “I slept with his fiancée.”

“Ouch,” Sara winced, “When?”

“At the rehearsal dinner.”

Sara nodded before craning her neck. “Well, nobody remains angry at a castaway. Plus rehearsal dinner is actually before the wedding.”

As Oliver laughed, Sara’ phone made a sound. She fished it out, sighing. “Daddy wants to talk. Mostly lecturing me about how badly I am spending my time.”

Giving a chaste kiss on Oliver’s cheek, Sara went away, saying, “Nice place, See ya later Ollie!”

Once Sara was out, Oliver turned to Dig. “So, what do you think?”

“Well, I am here to provide security, sir, not a commentary.”

Oliver shook his head. “Come on Dig, do me a favour. Speak freely please.”

Dig gave a nod with a smile that made Oliver rethink his plea.

“Well, this is The Glades, right? Your rich white friends won’t come in this neighbourhood on a bet.”

“I am Oliver Queen, right?” Oliver grinned, “People would stand in line for 3 hours if I opened a club.”

“And no one who actually lives in Glades would actually see a penny of those cover charges.”

Oliver was impressed. “So we make a better neighbourhood. We gentrify the neighbourhood. “

Dig sighed, “I was wondering when we would get to that.”

Oliver cocked his head in confusion. Diggle continued to smile as he spoke, “the white knight swooping in to save the disenfranchised. And all by his lonesome, with no help from anybody.”

“Wow!” Oliver shook his head, amused, “You don’t think very much of me, do you?”

Dig’s expression suddenly turned very business-like and looking away, he went back to his usual voice. “No Sir, I actually have a very high regard for how perceptive you are.”

On Diggle smiling face, Oliver couldn’t help but crack a smile. Seeing him walk away, Oliver was even sure e wanted this guy on his team.

Staring back at the nightclub for one last time, Oliver walked away, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

 

Laurel was not interested in what Oliver Queen was doing. She just had local news notification come up on her desktop and she just happened to click on the one which featured Oliver.

“Hey, Laurel!”

Laurel worked faster than the lightning and closed the tab, before turning in her chair to come face to face with none other than-Tommy Merlyn.

“Tommy!” Laurel was mildly surprised. She hadn’t seen the other man since they had met at the groundbreaking site of the new Applied Science division of the Queen Consolidated. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just the fact that you are a very beautiful woman,” Tommy said with his usual smile, causing Laurel to blush ever so slightly, “And the fact that it is lunch time and that you are scooped up in this...office of yours. So I have brought lunch.”

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “How did you...”

“That you do not eat and when you do you love burgers and fries with coke? Let’s just say your sister is a very good friend of mine.”

Laurel shook her head, mentally cursing and thanking her sister.

She wouldn’t say it of course, but she had begun to like the guy, Tommy was always there to help her around back in the day when Oliver would flirt with some...woman. He was always a good friend and this newfound interest that he had in her was even better.

“So,” Laurel said as Tommy put down the packets and seated himself on the desk. “How’s your relationship with your dad?”

“Actually good,” Tommy said, offering Laurel the burger. “He has agreed to let me try and run the clinic and if it works, I might actually be allowed to keep it.”

Laurel nodded. She could not hold the question with her any longer. “And what about Oliver?”

Even if Tommy was disappointed, he did not show it. “He is thinking of opening a nightclub at the old factory of his dad.”

For the next half an hour, the two spent talking about nothing and everything. As the last bite was devoured by Laurel, Tommy smiled.

“This was a good date.”

Laurel sat up. “This wasn’t a date.”

Tommy grinned. “I was hoping it was.”

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “Tommy...”

Tommy stood up. “Okay fine, this was a way of asking you out. How about you and me, in a dancing club, tonight?”

Laurel wanted to say she had a lot of work and she couldn’t go, but instead found herself smiling.

“It’s a date.”

* * *

 

Moira Queen made her way towards Thea’s room with Malcolm with her.

“What is going on?” Malcolm finally asked, looking at her in confusion.

“We are grounding Thea.”

As expected, Malcolm immediately stopped and stopped Moira as well. “Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that Moira Queen has finally become a responsible parent?”

Moira merely sent a glare in Malcolm’s direction before walking into Thea’s room.

“You’ll come home straight after school.”

“Can’t,” Thea murmured, straightening her tie, “Margot and I are going to the mall.”

“Not anymore,” Malcolm said. Thea immediately stood straight at Malcolm’s voice. “You are grounded.”

Thea looked at her parents in confusion. “Why? You have never grounded me before.”

“Well,” Moira stood straight, “You have never committed such a crime before.”

“We believe we have been lenient with you for too long now,” Malcolm said, smiling at Thea, “It’s time you begin to grow up.”

Thea scoffed. “Seriously? It’s Oliver, isn’t it? Tommy is all cool but Oliver is hell-bent on making me into a good girl.”

“Thea,” Mora warned as Malcolm took a step forward.

“We don’t need Oliver to teach us how to become parents. You are grounded and that is final.”

As Malcolm walked away, Thea turned to Moira with a scoff. “Why do you care now?“

“I have always cared Thea,” Moira said, “I am your mother.”

With one final glare, Thea walked out of the room.

* * *

 

Tommy walked down to the lair with one of the biggest smiles ever. He had finally asked Laurel out. What could better happen?

“Hey, buddy!”

Oliver turned in his place to stare at Tommy. “Someone’s in good mood.”

Tommy grinned. “Doesn’t matter. What did you find?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “The bullets were laced with Curare.”

“Curare?” Tommy slightly shifted back, “The bullet poison?”

Oliver nodded. “I also found the bullet at the scene. The money trail leads back to...guess where?”

Tommy shrugged. “How am I supposed to know?”

Oliver grinned. “The Russian mob. Time to show your part as a captain, Tommy Merlyn.”

* * *

 

Tommy wasn’t a very scared man, as per say. He was used to many hardships and he had faced many kinds of people. But the Bratva...well, even if he was captain, he knew Bratva did not accept him, He was an American after all and he was a freaking captain.

A cap did its work as he made his way towards the old mechanic centre. Sparing one last glance around, he walked in.

The place was airy and normal enough. He needed to get these people’s attention.

“I am looking for Alexi Leonov,” Tommy said in Russian.

The two turned to face him, surprised that an American could speak such fluent Russian. The bald one replied in Russian, “There is no one here by that name.”

Tommy shook his head. “Not in your garage.  In the basement underneath.”

The man seemed to become suspicious. Tommy did not have a single slicker of friendliness on  his face. Business meant business.

The other man began to walk towards him and Tommy knew it was an attack. AS soon as the gun was pointed at him, Tommy caught the man’s hand and twisted, causing him to groan in pain and fall down. Bratva needed to have stronger people in America.

He disarmed the man and pulled apart the gun. Pulling down his shirt, he showed the tattoo to the man.

“I am Bratva.”

He repeated his request and as the bald man, Alexi himself, bowed down, Tommy allowed himself to smile. No need to be all angry young man if the person in front was welcoming.

* * *

 

Detective Lance was done. Carl Rasmussen’s death was the final straw.

Sitting in the Queen’s Mansion, listening to Walter Steele talk about how it was great loss did not improve his mood.  He did not like Queens as it was and this interrogation could turn into something ugly.

There was already the matter of bullets. Arrows were the Hood’s favourite toys. He wouldn’t use a bullet, or bullets coated with poison. The case only seemed to get stranger and stranger.

“A titan who was looking out to buy a company called Unidac Industries?”

Walter nodded. “Well, Industries are something of a misnomer. UI’s recent activity was actually looking into alternative energy.”

Lance glared at the man in front of him. “I think the point my partner is trying to make is that Carl Rasmussen was the second bidder to lose his life this week.”

Moira Queen stared at the man coldly. “Are you implying something Detective?”

Lance turned to face Moira Queen. He wasn’t going to come down because of her. “Well, only that your husband’s looking into buying Unidac industries and the competition seems to be like dropping flies.”

“And I am sure your veiled accusation has nothing to do with the way you feel about my family?”

Lance scoffed. He was just doing his job.

“Unidac’s is in receivership, Detective,” Steele said, “Ownership is a subject to a liquidation auction, so that means that there are many prospective buyers. And the auction’s tomorrow so...if I was taking out the competition, I have a lot of killing to do in a very short amount of time.”

As his partner continued to make excuses for Lance’s behaviour, he stared at Walter Steele and Mora Queen.

He really hated the Queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give your inputs...Anything you want to see here?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Laurel go on the date. Oliver gets beaten up. We meet Felicity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all I can say is thank you to all those who waited. I will try and be better but I had an internet ban to consider!

Loud lights, dancing people, booze overflowing, disorienting lights.

"This is going to be killer!" Sara winked at the guy checking her out.

Oliver shook his head, looking around in anticipation. "If Max Fuller sees me, I agree."

"Aww, Ollie!" Sara slowly ran her hands over Oliver's back. "It is going to be fine!"

Oliver huffed but followed Sara nevertheless. He really wished Tommy was here.

"Mr Queen?"

Oliver turned around to realize e had left Diggle outside. Walking apologetically to the bouncer, he made himself clear that he did not know Diggle.

If Sara's chuckle was anything to go by, he would be screwed soon.

* * *

"I should have expected this from you."

Tommy laughed at Laurel's sigh. He had brought her to a club for the first date-not an ideal place but he needed himself to be grounded in his area. It was his element, even after five years.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Laurel asked, her expression amused. "Drink till we are out?"

Tommy slowly leaned forward towards her ear and he held her hand. "I was thinking dancing."

Laurel turned to look at him, a very faint blush appearing on her face. "I am not an exceptional dancer."

Tommy grinned. "I have memories of some Christmas parties at the Queens that say differently."

Laurel shook her head, a smile on her face. "The music is not right."

"I can take care of that."

With a lingering touch, Tommy went away, leaving Laurel on the bar. "Wow, I did not expect you here."

Laurel's head snapped at her sister's voice. She did not want to face Sara of all people and she definitely did want to see Oliver with him.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, looking at her sister and Oliver. "You never come to clubs."

"I can have a change of heart, thank you very much," Laurel said looking at Oliver. "I see you are back to your old hunting patterns."

Oliver shrugged, "Just seeing what passes as fun in Starling City after five years."

Laurel nodded. "It has just not been the same without you."

Oliver gave a grin as Tommy swooped in with a smile which changed into a frown as he saw Oliver and Sara."I thought you were checking out a place for your club."

"I am," Oliver said, looking around. "I am checking out a place."

"Max fuller? Seriously dude? Didn't you sleep-" Tommy stopped as soon as he realized he was in a company where the topic was not a good one.

An awkward silence hung in the air, as everyone decided to look anywhere but at each other. This so wasn't the date he had wanted.

"Big brothers!"

Both Tommy and Oliver froze as Thea came in with a swoop and landed on Tommy. She grinned, showing how drunk she was.

"I am so wasted", she said, looking at Tommy. "There are two of you."

Tommy slowly held Thea, as gently as he could to make sure she did not fall. "Aren't you supposed to be grounded? By Dad and Mrs Queen?"

Thea scoffed. "Yeah, thanks to him." she gestured towards Oliver. "Hypocrite."

Tommy held her back as she tried to lean on Oliver. Turning to Laurel, he gave her an apologetic shake of a head.  
"I will make this up to you," he whispered as Thea chuckled.

"You and Laurel? On a date?"

"Thea!" Tommy hissed. Oliver did not show any kind of emotion as Sara decided to focus on a few dancing girls. Immediately, Thea's grin dropped. "You know what? You are no better than him. I am not talking to either of you anymore. First, you come to me with a peace offering and now you try and dictate my life? For all I care, my brothers are dead!"

She aggressively shook away her hand from Tommy and turned, only to face Oliver. "You are not my father and even less of a brother. So stop interfering in my life!"

With a scowl, Thea walked away. Oliver barely had time to register what was happening before he heard Max Fuller's voice.

Trying to put on a grin, He turned. "Max Fuller. How are you?"

"Happy you drowned."

The next few minutes passed in a blur. Before he knew, Oliver was being dragged into the office by Fuller's guards and was being pounded on the floor.

"Hey, Hey!"Tommy came rushing in after Oliver, standing between the guards and Oliver. "If you want to hurt him, you have to go through me."

Once he saw the expressions, Tommy turned to Oliver. "They are really going to go through me."

It soon turned into a full blown fight.

If there was one bad thing about Oliver and Tommy-it was that they either beat the people to a pulp or could not even raise a finger. Since keeping their identity was a must, both just pulled weak punches and kicks as the guards pounded them.

Suddenly, two pairs of legs were on Max Fuller himself and as he toppled on the ground, the guards stood stunned to watch the Lance sisters looking at Max Fuller.

"So is this over, Max?' Laurel asked in her best lawyer voice.

As Max slowly stood up, he turned to look at all of them.

"Consider yourself banned, all four of you, from my bar. Forever! Get out!"

As Max Fuller and his goons walked out, Laurel immediately went to Tommy. A hint of grief passed over Oliver's face, but he ignored it as Sara approached him.

"You guys okay?"

Oliver turned his attention to Sara. "Where did you learn that?"

Sara grinned. "Cop dad remember? Made me take self-defence classes with Laurel."

"Really?"  
Laurel snorted before coming in front of Oliver. "I think the word you are searching for is a 'thank you'."

Sara sighed. "Laurel..."

Oliver raised his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to offend anyone. And congrats, on your date."

Tommy hissed as Laurel silted her eyes like that of a cat. "Oliver, Tommy and I don't need your blessing."

Before any boys could say a thing, laurel walked out in a huff. Sara gave a lingering glance, before saying, "We will get something Oliver. See you later."

* * *

_Oliver woke up, disoriented before he realized where he was and why he was so uncomfortable. The first thing he noticed was the missing arrow from his chest. The second thing he noticed was the sleeping figure of the Chinese man._

_Oliver knew the guy was bonkers. He shot him and then was helping him to live?_

_Before the man could wake up, Oliver bolted out of the cave, running mindlessly._

_He ran and ran and ran till he did not where he was. Well, he didn't even know it the first time around. But now, looking around, at the green trees and the scorching sun, Oliver knew he was screwed. Oliver wanted to drop down and just die, when suddenly, he was hurled up his feet and then, he was up in the air, hanging in a trap._

_Perfect._

* * *

Tommy and Oliver silently followed Diggle as he led them to a small burger place.

"Why don' you two grab a seat and I will get you a couple of burgers and some ice for the faces?"

Tommy cocked his head at the woman who had waved back to Diggle. "The girl's pretty cute."

Diggle turned to him with a serious face. "She's my sister-in-law."

"I was just stating a fact," Tommy immediately said, earning a smile from Oliver. "All girls are cute. I mean, women. Like my sister, Thea. She is cute."

As Diggle pointed another glare at him, Tommy smiled. "I will just grab the booth."

As he walked out, Oliver looked at the woman. "She isn't wearing a ring. Brother out of the picture?"

Diggle sighed, "You could say that."

Oliver nodded as Diggle walked away and took the seta opposite Tommy.  
"I am sorry for ruining your date."

Tommy grinned, throwing his head back. "Yeah, well, a man is allowed to dream. I think the universe is trying to tell me-'Thomas Merlyn, you are never getting her.'"

Oliver grinned at Tommy's words. "You are being overdramatic. You can always ask her out again."

"And let you suffer?" Tommy asked, leaning forward. At Oliver's raised eyebrow, he continued, "Look, I saw the looks you were giving her. No matter what, you are never getting over Laurel Lance."

"It doesn't matter Tommy," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Laurel deserves better than me. And you are any day better than me."

"Objection my lord!" Tommy said, sitting up straight. "I am pretty sure my kill list is longer than yours."

Oliver grinned as Tommy's phone began to ring. Tommy pulled it out of his pocket, before turning serious.  
"It's...the Russian model."

Oliver nodded in understanding as Tommy moved out.

"So I checked out?"

The voice came from the mobile. "You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have an address. Where he stayed last time he was in Starling. But that is all."

Tommy nodded gravely. "Let's hope he is a creature of habit. Go."

"1700 Broadway, Papp Motel, room 52. You'll leave us out of this, yes? Assuming Mr Lawton doesn't kill you first."  
Tommy just put down the phone and turned to Oliver. "You or me?"

Oliver nodded, "Me."

* * *

"You suck at this."

Oliver merely glared as Tommy looked at the mess of the laptop Oliver had managed to get from room 52. In all honesty, Oliver had tried the best. He didn't think the assassin would have a gun in his arms. It was lucky he even managed to get the laptop. He had merely been able to fire two arrows before the man had jumped of the window.

"It doesn't matter how I am with this," Oliver said, crossing his arms, "Can you get something from it?"

"Had it been a simple break, I could have," Tommy said, flipping the laptop, "But this requires some expert care. And I just happen to know a person."

Oliver frowned. "Do you think we can trust anyone from our time before the island?"

Tommy looked up, a mischievous grin on his face. "Oh, but she isn't from before the island. I met her three years ago, got her out of a huge scandal. Met her again last year, again got her out of a hacking thing. She owes me a few debts. And she works at Queen Consolidated."

As Tommy picked up his jacket and moved out, Oliver couldn't help but worry about whoever this 'she' was.

* * *

Felicity Smoak was a regular IT girl who was just minding her business when somebody came behind her and cleared their throat.

She turned around, only to be shocked to hell.

"YOU!" she said, pointing at Tommy Merlyn. "I thought I was dreaming went I saw your photo on TV but it is you!"

"Indeed it is!" Tommy said happily, pulling Oliver Queen with him. "How are you, Felicity?"

"Why are you here?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Tommy pouted. "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"Friend?" Felicity jumped up, "We were acquaintances."

"Yes, and you owe me several debts. I am here to cash one of them."

Felicity looked at Oliver. "You are Mr Queen."

"No, I am Oliver," Oliver said, smiling warmly. What had Tommy done to this poor girl? "Mr Queen was my father."

"Of course, who died. I mean, drowned and you lived, only to come back and hear me babble. Which will stop in 3...2...1."

Tommy grinned at Oliver. "I told you she was awesome."

Felicity glared as Tommy took the laptop from Oliver's hand and passed it to Felicity. "I need you to pull out stuff from this laptop."

Felicity took the bullet-ridden laptop, clearly examining it.

"These are bullet holes.

"And you are going to keep quiet about it."

Felicity, sending one last glare at Tommy, opened the laptop. "Come to me tomorrow. I will get whatever I can get."

"Love you, Felicity!"


End file.
